Apartment 646
by lizlol
Summary: Sequel to 'Rollercoaster of Love'. Story takes place mostly in New York with some Lima here and there. Brittany moves into an apartment with Rachel. Quinn's at Yale. Santana stayed in Lima for sick Abuela, at least for now. Who know's if/when she might end up in New York reuniting with Brittany. We all know Brittana is endgame. Shitty summary, read the first part before this
1. Road Trip

Brittany.

Leaving Santana in Lima was absolutely the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I cried when we kissed goodbye, I cried when I got into my truck, I even cried for the first half hour of the drive towards New York. I just turned up the music in my truck and cried along with heartbreaking medleys. Quinn and Rachel sat next to me with empathetic expressions but I rarely looked at them. They understood why I was so upset. They knew how sad I was to be leaving the love of my life without knowing when I'd see her again or when we'd be reunited for good.

"I think I cried myself dry." I said after turning the music down and looking over to Quinn and Rachel. They both looked at me with that smile, the one that says 'you poor thing' whenever you see it. I wiped my eyes to brush away the lingering tears.

"Maybe if we listened to something a little more upbeat... you might feel better. I, for one, have the perfect mix to play for our road trip to New York." Rachel said pulling out her iPod and plugging in the cord to my radio. I smiled at her attempt to help me out of my heartbreaking moment.

"Please don't put Barbra on, babe." Quinn said rolling her eyes but smiling at Rachel. Rachel huffed and waved her hand at Quinn.

"I wasn't going to put Barbra on sweetie. Although, she is the most talented artist of all time and has many uplifting, inspiring songs for an occasion such as this." Rachel said very matter of factly.

"Let's hear it." I said turning up the radio and motioning for her to turn the playlist on. When the music started I recognized the song immediately. I had sang it for glee club at a pep assembly with Rachel, Quinn, and the rest of the gang. It was my first solo and I had a blast, even though I was paralyzed with fear beforehand.

Tik Tok by Ke$ha blared through my speakers and the mood of our car ride immediately changed. We jammed to Rachel's Glee Club playlist and sang along to almost every song. It helped to keep my heart from hurting over the thought of moving further and further away from Santana. We had a dance off while I drove down the road and I had to admit it was pretty fun. After a few hours we made a pit stop at a gas station off the exit ramp. We all had to pee and Rachel wanted to buy a souvenir that said Pennsylvania on it. I wasn't even sure what town we were in but it seemed pretty small from where we got off the highway.

"We're getting closer and closer. I think we should take a photo to capture our pit stop. It will go great in my scrapbook and I'm sure it'll end up in some 'Before I was Famous' interview all about how I made it to New York and became a broadway star." Rachel said as we walked out of the bathroom. We were standing in the hallway that held the shower stalls that truck drivers paid to use on long trips. She pulled Quinn and me into her and before I knew what was happening I saw the flash go off.

"Rachel! I wasn't ready." I told her she smiled and turned back to her iPhone.

"Ready? 1,2,3. Say broadway!" She said smiling for the camera and I put on my silliest face, crossing my eyes and filling my mouth up with air to puff my cheeks out. She turned the camera around and scoffed at the picture.

"Brittany, we need to take another one." She said with a serious tone. I laughed when I saw the photo and shrugged.

"Will you at least send that to me?" I asked before we posed for another shot. This time I put on a cute smile and Rachel approved of the photo. She sent me both copies and I forwarded them to Santana.

**To Sexiest Girlfriend Ever: Rachel's making us take pics at gas stations. Rambling about having some special someday on her trip to New York to become a broadway star. I miss you already. Well I missed you the instant we weren't touching but that sounds a bit pathetic, I guess. By the way did you change your name in my phone? It's so true ;] No one's sexier than you. I love you. xoxo -B**

****I sent her a text explaining the pics and then we all headed back to the truck after Rachel got her Pennsylvania magnet and key chain. We were making somewhat good time and after Rachel checked in with her Dad's it seemed like they were around the same area as we were only a few miles ahead. They were driving Rachel's car while a moving company drove the truck full of furniture. The bed of my truck was loaded with things as well. We were pretty well off with everything from both our parents and some things from Abuela.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached for it trying to open the message from Santana. It was quickly snatched from my hand by Quinn who was in the middle seat.

"No texting and driving. We know how badly that can end." She told me in a serious tone. She had gotten into a car accident last year while texting and driving. She had been texting Rachel while rushing to be on time for work one day after school. She was in a wheelchair for a few months while doing physical therapy. I realized I wouldn't even have thought twice to text Santana back if neither girl was in the car right now.

"Will you at least read it to me?" I pleaded. She smiled and opened the text.

"You look cute. Especially sexy in the cross eyed pic. I'm going to keep my mouth shut about the Rachel situation... girl's nuts. I miss you more. I missed you before we even stopped touching... I may have changed it, I'm glad you like it. I love you xoxo -S" Quinn read aloud. She let out a whiny awe noise making fun of our sappy I miss you's.

"Will you text her back and tell her... I took the cross eyed pic for her and I'll call her the next pit stop we take... make sure you say I love you and sign it like I'm the one typing." I told her and she rolled her eyes at me with a wide smile plastered across her lips.

After a few more hours it was time for another pit stop. We were a little under two hours away from NYC and our excitement had grown with every mile. Even though I was excited to be getting closer, I still felt that dull ache in my heart that tugged tighter and tighter as I moved further away from Santana. It was like we were connected and the further away I got the tighter the string was pulled.

Rachel had to buy another key chain and magnet for her collection because we were now in New Jersey. We took another picture and before I went back to the car I pulled my phone out to call Santana. It rang a few times before she picked up and my heart fluttered at the sound of her voice.

"Hello gorgeous." She breathed into the phone with an extra rasp behind her voice that tickled my stomach. I smiled into the phone and wished so badly that she was in front of me talking to me right now. I had barely made it nine hours and I already missed her more than I could even explain.

"Hi beautiful. I'm so happy to hear your voice." I told her. I felt like it had been ages since we'd talked even though we talked this morning before I left.

"I know, I feel like the biggest sap on the face of the earth but I can't help it you're so perfect and I miss you more than I can even explain in words." Santana replied.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this. I wish I could just turn around and come back to you." I admitted. She sighed into the other end and I took a deep breath in.

"I know babe. I hope you're at least having some fun with Rachel and Quinn." She said trying to change the subject.

"We're having fun. We've been listening to this really awesome playlist of all the original versions of the songs we've performed in glee club and rocking out." I told her. She chuckled into the phone and I was sure she'd pictured all of us jamming in my truck.

"That sounds like torture as far as I'm concerned. I mean listening to Rachel sing that is. I'd love for you to give me a private concert." She joked.

"Well, maybe when you come to visit, you'll get lucky." I told her.

"I'm not even sure when that's going to be. I'm thinking in like two weeks if I can afford a plane ticket." She explained. Well two weeks was an awfully long time but we'd have to adjust somehow.

"I can't wait. I'll start counting down the minute you buy your ticket. I can help pay for it." I told her.

"No, it's okay. You'll have enough to pay for out there. I can pay for it." She said. Rachel and Quinn both walked up on either side of me staring at me with death glares. I let out a deep breath knowing they wanted me to get off the phone.

"Baby, I have to go. Rachel and Quinn are staring at me like I'm robbing a bank by talking to my girlfriend on the phone for five minutes…. I'm sorry I'm not lucky enough to have my girlfriend here with me so back off and I'll be out in a second." I said into the phone before turning to each of the girls on either side of me.

"I'll let you go Britt Britt. Call me when you get time after you've settled in." Santana said as I watched Quinn and Rachel head back to the car.

"I will I love you." She told me she loved me too before we hung up and I went towards the car.

The last two hours of the trip seemed to feel like the longest. Traffic got worse and worse the closer we got to New York. Rachel was being overly excited while I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by anxiety about living in such a huge area. I knew I'd be getting lost a lot more than I was used to. I was hoping Rachel would have my back in that department and help me around the city. She's been here so many times on trips with her Dad's and for nationals with glee club.

When we pulled up to our apartment building I was thankful for the empty spot that fit my truck perfectly. I looked to my right at the tall brick building that I now called home. It just looked like your everyday brick building. It had those black metal ladder fire escapes with the landings at every level. I wondered if people hung out on those or if they were just for emergencies. It looked scary but sometimes scary things are the most fun.

"Oh my god we're here. You're going to love it Brittany. I wish you could have came with us to see it!" Rachel said. I opened my door slightly and squeezed my way out so that I didn't have to worry about some crazy New York driver running into my truck.

"Well, we're here now and I'm sure it's amazing. I would expect nothing less from you." I told her with a smile. She grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her towards the door. We already had our own copies of the keys and I knew that our apartment was on the sixth floor. I walked around my truck and grabbed a few things from the load to carry inside, no sense in wasting a trip.

When I walked inside I was happy to see that the walls were painted a deep royal blue that sent a calm feeling through my body. I didn't know what I was expecting but for the cheap price of our rent I didn't think we'd have some super swanky pad. I walked down the hall and found a door leading to the stairs on the left but then saw the elevator up a ways to the right. It was one of those open elevators with the scary gates. I carried the boxes to the lift and pressed the six button. When I got to our floor the hallway was empty and I wondered how Quinn and Rachel disappeared so quickly. I walked down the hallway to the left and saw our apartment number on a grey door. Apartment 646, my new home. I opened the door and walked into the apartment. I could barely see over the boxes in my arms. The first thing I noticed was the nice new wood floors. They were a dark cherry color and shined in the light from the windows. When I looked to the left I saw a good sized kitchen. There was a bar outlining the room with stools in front of it. The appliances all looked pretty new and everything looked really clean. I turned to my right before taking my first step through my new apartment. I saw an open empty room which I assumed we'd use for a dining area.

I walked a few steps through an open archway into a wide open space with windows as tall as me lining the exterior wall. I figured this would be the living room. The walls were all a freshly painted white and it reminded me of being in a hospital. There was a fireplace in the wall to the right which made me somewhat excited. I knew we'd have to paint to make it feel more inviting.

"Rachel!" I yelled wondering where the two girls had ran off to. I set down my boxes in the middle of the would be living room.

"We're in here." She yelled from a room off down the hallway on the right. I followed the sound of her voice to find her in an empty room. It was pretty large for a bedroom and it had a walk in closet.

"This is going to be my room. Your room is down the opposite hall on the left. We both have our own bathrooms and walk in closets. Don't ask how we got this amazing place. My Dad's pulled some string with an old friend who owns the building, that's all I can say." She explained smiling from the floor where she and Quinn had been sitting against one another.

"This is amazing Rachel. I love it." I admitted smiling and walking around her room. She jumped up in excitement and we all practically ran out of the room. I heard a loud buzzing noise and it made me jump through my skin.

"That's the buzzer. I bet my Dad's are here or maybe the moving company. Let's go check it out." She said motioning towards the front door. She reached towards a plastic box in the wall that had a few different buttons on it. Each one had a word printed above it; talk, listen, door.

She lingered over the talk button with a smile across her lips.

"This is the first time we'll be answering the door in our new apartment. This is so exciting. Take a picture Quinn please." She said handing her camera to the blonde next to me. We both laughed and I leaned in reaching my finger over Rachel's to pose with her. She smiled at the camera and I saw the flash go off. I had made another goofy face but I hoped Rachel wouldn't mind this time. She put her phone away without looking at the photo and pressed the button.

"Hello." Was all she said, which is odd for Rachel Berry.

"Hello darling, it's us." I heard Mr. Berry say through the intercom. She smiled and pressed the door button.

We all waited patiently for her Dad's to make it to our apartment. We stood in the kitchen looking around at everything in awe of our new living space. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips even though inside my stomach was twisting at the feeling of wishing Santana were here to share this place with me.

* * *

**Here's to a new chapter with Brittany and Santana. Sucks that they're apart but it's awesome that we get Pierceberry roomies. More to come soon :] Can't wait to hear what you think. **

**I really appreciate all the reviews I got on Rollercoaster of Love and I can't wait to hear more from you all. **


	2. Lonely

Brittany.

The first week of living in New York was confusing. I had no idea where anything was and Rachel was too busy to follow me around all the time holding my hand when I cross the street. Each day that went by I missed Santana more and more. I had cried myself to sleep last night thinking about the eleven hour distance between us. As if she knew that I needed her, Santana had called me in the middle of the night. We talked for a bit and I knew that she needed me and missed me just as badly.

I hadn't started my job yet because I wasn't scheduled to start for another week. The job isn't that glamorous, although I was excited to be working at a real dance studio and teaching people. I would be more excited if I were doing my own choreography and teaching it to others, but teaching the Salsa and the Tango would have to do for now. Either way, I'd be doing what I loved and you can't really beat that.

Rachel left this morning and took the train to New Haven for the weekend. I was sitting on our sectional couch in our giant apartment with the TV on. Nothing interesting was playing so I was just channel surfing. Thankfully, I felt my phone vibrate and saw that Santana was calling.

"Hey beautiful." I answered.

"Hi baby." She said and I could almost hear the smile behind her words.

"How are you?" I asked and she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm tired. I've been job hunting all day. I figured if I'm going to be around here for a bit I better get some money coming in so I can save for when I come to New York." She explained.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Any luck?" I asked.

"I talked to a few managers at different places but they all said they'd call me within the next week to set up and interview."

"That's good though. Hopefully you get one... I'm excited to start working in a week." I admitted.

Santana and I chatted on the phone for over and hour before she had to let me go so she could do something for Abuela. I hated saying goodbye to her, I wished we could just be on the phone constantly sharing our lives through soundwaves. Mostly, I wished that she were here with me and I could hold her hand and kiss her skin and feel her heartbeat. I decided I should do something productive instead of sitting around all day, so I put on some clothes and headed out the door. I went to the nearest grocery shop and picked up a few things. As I was walking into my apartment with my hands full, I ran into someone and dropped a full bag of groceries.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The girl said before bending down to help pick up the scattered food.

"I'll totally buy you new groceries if you want." She added as she saw my apples were bruised from the crash landing. I shook my head and smiled at the gesture.

"No, it's okay. Accidents happen!" I told her smiling wider. She smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." I told her reaching my free hand out.

"Sugar Motta." She said before taking my hand in hers.

"You just moved in here, right?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"You'll love it here. Everyone is really nice. They don't mind if you party whenever but they don't like it when you sleep in the hallway." She explained. I laughed at the image of curled up fast asleep in the hallway.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for helping me pick up my groceries. I'm sure I'll see you around." I said as we went our separate ways.

When I got up to my apartment and walked inside, I felt a wave of sadness fall over me when I listened to the silence of my empty home. I missed Santana, and I even missed having Rachel around. It's lonely to be here by myself and it hurts my heart to be lonely. I tried to keep myself occupied by putting the groceries away and then doing some laundry that I'd been putting off. I turned my music up really loud to drown out that empty feeling I had inside. All the love songs reminded me of how much I missed Santana. I wondered what she was doing in Lima right now and if she was thinking about me too. I wondered if she was doing okay with everything she's going through and it made me sad to think I wasn't there to hold her and tell her it'd be okay when she's sad.

After a few hours of doing household chores and listening to music, I was exhausted physically and emotionally. I had cleaned the entire apartment from top to bottom and finished all of my laundry. I almost started doing Rachel's laundry but I know she's very particular about how her clothes are washed, something about fabric softener and separating lights, darks, and whites. I just throw it all in and hope it gets clean. When I finally sat down on the couch and turned the TV on I could barely keep my eyes open. I looked at the time and felt like an old lady when I saw it was only nine. My eyes fluttered shut after a few minutes of watching TV and I fell asleep. I woke up to my phone ringing and answered it without knowing who was on the other end.

"h-hello." I choked out half asleep.

"Baby were you sleeping?" Santana said on the other end. A smile instantly formed across my sleepy lips and I let out a deep breath.

"Mmm mmm." I hummed.

"Ha ha. I know your sleepy voice by now Britts. I can let you go back to sleep." She said in almost a questioning tone that sounded as if she didn't want to get off the phone. I didn't want to get off the phone either, I had been thinking about her all day. I guess that wasn't anything new, I was always thinking about her.

"No. I miss you." I told her. She sighed into the receiver.

"I miss you too. I don't think I'll be able to come visit as soon as I wanted." She replied and my heart sank.

"Why not?" I asked curiously as I sat up on the couch.

"I have a job interview and I really need to get the job. If I start right away, it might be a bit before I can get time to come there." She said. I felt the tears form in my eyes before I knew it was happening. I didn't usually cry so easily but my heart had been on an emotional rollercoaster for awhile now. I felt overly sensitive to everything and it really upset me to find out that I wouldn't be seeing Santana as soon as I hoped. I took a deep breath but it was staggered and I knew Santana heard it.

"Baby are you crying?" She asked with a worried tone behind her voice. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and my breath get caught in my throat. I didn't want to be crying and I wasn't sure why I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"mhm." I exhaled.

"What's wrong sweetie? I know it sucks that I can't come visit but is there something else bothering you?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"I-it's just that I m-miss you s-so much. I hate it here. It's so confusing and big and scary. There are so many people everywhere and I can't find my way around. I think my compass is broken because it keeps taking me to all the wrong places. Rachel's gone and I'm all alone in this huge apartment and I just hate it here. I don't want to be anywhere that you aren't. I just want to come back home." I explained through tears and deep breaths. She sighed into the phone and I knew that she felt bad. It wasn't her fault I was being such a baby.

"I'm sorry Britt. I miss you so much I can't even stand it. I know it's scary now because it's a big new city full of new places and people but the longer you're there the more comfortable you'll become. I know you'll like it soon enough. Maybe, we can get you a new compass? I wouldn't want you getting lost everyday on your way to work. I'm upset that Rachel left you all alone for the weekend when she knows how sad you've been lately. She should have stayed I mean Quinn could have came to her. I want you to come back home too but you're where you need to be babe. Just give it time and things will get easier." She explained. The tears had lessened and my breathing wasn't as erratic but my heart still hurt.

"I don't want to give it time. I just want to come back and be in your arms." I admitted.

"I know baby." She replied.

"This sucks." I said simply.

Santana and I spent the rest of the evening chatting on the phone about anything and everything. She kept my mind off the fact that I was alone and sad in my new home and I kept her mind off the fact that Abuela's condition was getting worse in the past week. She sang to me over the phone and I didn't tell her I recorded it so I could listen to it whenever I wanted. It was late when we finally went to bed with our phones resting next to our heads on speaker. I liked falling asleep with her on the phone because sometimes I'd wake up and listen to her breathing on the other end. It made me feel closer to her.

The next day I didn't wake up until after noon and our call had ended during the night. It usually happened that way because one of us would move in our sleep and accidentally hang up. I didn't feel like getting out of bed when I woke up so I just rolled over and hugged Rex tighter to my chest as I tried to fall back asleep. After about a half an hour of trying to fall back asleep I heard the buzzer ring out in the living room. I reluctantly got out of bed and stomped to the intercom box.

"Hello?" I said into the box not knowing how I was supposed to respond to the buzzer. I pressed the listen button and heard a man's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Brittany S. Pierce?" I heard. How did they know my name? Who was this man randomly ringing my buzzer.

"Depends who's asking. I'm not trying to get abducted again." I replied before hitting the listen button again.

"I have a surprise for you. I'm just a messenger." He said cryptically. I hit the door button and let him into the building. I waited by the door with my eye staring through the peep hole. I wondered what sort of surprise he was delivering and my heartbeat started quickening. I waited and waited for him to show up but it felt like he was never going to reach the other side of the door.

"Where the heck did he go?" I asked myself as I stared through the peep hole. I walked away from the door to distract myself as I waited for him to arrive. A minute or so later I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. I love surprises.

* * *

**There we have it. Sad Brittany alone in New York :[**

**JazzMonte- Glad you liked it, can't wait to write more the next chapter is going to be a good one I think :]  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates- brittana and faberry = endgame.  
**

**hlnwst- glad you like it as well, I love their apartment... I'm pretty jealous myself. wouldn't expect anything less from Rachel.  
**

**Jane- yay for the sequel and thanks for sticking with me.  
**

**AB- I can't wait for them to be reunited either. I hate writing them apart but it had to happen.  
**

**emmaisalesbian- it sucks to be in long distance relationships. i've done it before and it really just sucks that's all.  
**

**Bb- yay you're back too!  
**

**bitchtownexpress- thanks for reading rollercoaster of love and I'm really glad you liked it enough to follow the sequel hope you stick with me and can't wait to hear what you think of the story as time goes on.  
**


	3. Delivery

Brittany.

When I opened the door there was a tall, lanky, blonde man standing on the other side. He was carrying a large crate that looked like an animal cage.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the crate. He smiled and turned it around to show the front where a grated door was, I looked inside and my smile practically exploded onto my lips.

"Lord Tubbington!" I yelled before moving forward to reach for the gate. He set the cage down and I knelt down to open it.

"I just need you to sign for this and I'll be on my way." He said smiling and handing me a clipboard. I signed the paper and he walked towards the stairs. I opened the gate and waited for Lord Tubbington to walk out. He just sat inside staring at me like I was crazy. I wondered what his trip had been like and figured he was probably tired after such a long journey.

"Come on Tubs. This is your new home." I told him. I reached inside and grabbed him out before setting him on the wooden floor. I pulled the cage inside and shut the door behind me. Suddenly, I felt a whole lot better about being alone for the weekend. At least now I would have my kitty for company. Lord T just laid there in one spot looking around the room and scanning his new environment.

"I can't believe you're here. This was the most amazing surprise. Did you stow away on a train to get here? Who put you in that cage? I bet the animal police found you and you told them you were coming to reunite with your bestest friend. I'm a bit worried about how you'll survive here in New York. Lima isn't even a dangerous place yet you had to get involved in that kitty gang." I told him. He purred from his place on the floor before lifting his big boned butt up and walked towards the dining area. I smiled as I watched him slink through low to the ground sniffing his surroundings.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped back against the counter at the surprise. I pulled out my phone to see Santana's face on display. I smiled and pressed the answer button.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hello gorgeous. How are you?" She asked

"I'm great. Lord Tubbington just showed up and surprised me." I told her. She chuckled and it tickled my heart strings.

"That's amazing. I wonder how he made it all the way there without having a heart attack. That cat is so fat I'm surprised he can even walk." She said and I frowned.

"You're lucky he can't hear you. He's sensitive about his weight Santana. He has a theory problem that makes him a little on the heavy side not to mention he comes from a very long line of big boned felines." I told her and she laughed even harder at this.

"Babe, do you mean a thyroid problem?" She stated.

"Oh, yeah... that." I said smiling. Sometimes I mixed up my words but Santana always knew what I meant.

"I hate to burst your happy little bubble but I'm pretty sure your Mom told me she was going to surprise you with shipping Lord Tubbington to your apartment." Santana told me.

"Well, I don't think he would have been able to find his way here on his own anyways. It's a good thing he made it safely because I would be heartbroken had he ventured off alone and never made it." I admitted.

I looked over into the dining room to see it empty. Lord T must have ventured to the next new and exciting room for more to discover.

"I guess I need to go to the store and get some things for him since I didn't bring his litter box or food or toys." I told her.

"Be careful. I worry about you in that big city." She replied. I smiled at the thought of her being so protective of me.

"I'll be fine baby. I'll even stay on the phone with you if you'd like." I said.

"I wish I could but I have to go. I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you like crazy." She replied.

"I miss you too."

"I'm glad the fattest cat in all the land is there to keep you company though. I hated thinking about the fact that you were all alone." She replied.

"I'm glad he's here too but if he thinks that I'm going to buy him cigarettes he is sadly mistaken." She chuckled at this.

"Alright babe, stand your ground. Make him quit that horrible habit. I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too Santana." I said before we hung up the phone. I walked into the living room and saw Lord T sniffing the entertainment center. I smiled and walked over to him. I picked him up and stroked my fingers through his soft fur. I had missed him a lot while I was in Sandusky and I couldn't be happier to have him here with me in New York.

"Alright Tubs. I'm going to the store. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." I told him as I set him down on the comfy couch. He just looked at me and flicked his tail back and forth once before I turned and walked away.

I went to this pet store that I had seen one day when I was exploring. It was only a few blocks down and it was painted red like a big barn. I picked out a few toys I thought Tubs would enjoy before grabbing the necessities. I made it back to the apartment pretty quickly with my hands fulls of bags. Lord Tubbington was fast asleep on the couch when I walked into the living room. I called my Mom and thanked her for the awesome surprise and we talked a bit about how life was going in New York. I didn't tell her that I hated it or that I was sad all the time because she was already worried enough about me. I lied and told her it was amazing and I was having a blast.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly even though I didn't have anything exciting going on. I spent most of the time lounging around with Lord Tubbington watching animal planet or talking on the phone with Santana. When Sunday evening rolled around and Rachel was back in the apartment I was happy to have the company of another human.

"How was your weekend with Quinn?" I asked smiling as she walked into the living room and sat down on the other end of our sectional couch.

"It was amazing. She took me around Yale and we held hands as we walked through campus. She made me dinner and we spend a lot of the weekend hidden away inside her apartment. I feel so rejuvenated and relaxed. I think it really helped me get ready for the beginning of school this week." Rachel explained. I smiled at her because I was truly happy for her even though deep down I was jealous that she got to have a romantic weekend with her girlfriend while I was half a day's time away from mine.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." It was all I could manage to push out of my lips. I was upset and jealous but I really was happy for her.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't realize how hard this all was going to be for you. I feel horrible, Quinn made me see that I had kind of abandoned you here for the weekend and it wasn't my intention at all. I just got so caught up in the fact that I wanted to see Quinn and spend time with her before school started. I hope I can make it up to you. How was your weekend?" Rachel explained. I smiled at her and hoped she knew I wasn't upset with her for leaving me here. She has a life of her own and she didn't move here to be my babysitter.

"It's okay Rachel, yeah I was pretty lonely but look who's here now to keep me company... my Mom shipped him over and surprised me." I told her motioning to the kitty laying on my lap. She smiled and walked over to where I was sitting. She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder before reaching down and petting Lord T.

"I'm glad he's here. I couldn't imagine you being away from him for so long. He's practically your child." She said. I put my arm around her and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"I know right... Rach, I'm gonna be honest with you... I'm sort of having a rough time here in New York." I told her. She lifted her head and frowned at my statement.

"It is a lot to get used to, I know, but I think in time you're going to see all the things you'll come to love about it. Not to mention, we haven't went out or even explored together yet. You'll find new places and new things you'll love about the city every day, I promise. Also, I know it's really hard for you to be this far away from Santana but just remember love always prevails and soon enough you'll be together." She explained. I smiled at her kind thoughts and turned back towards the TV before speaking again.

"I know, it's just a big transaction and I'm not used to it yet. I'd love to go sight seeing and explore together! I know that we'll be together again some time but thinking about it makes me feel sad because I know that Santana won't leave Abuela so that means when she does come to New York... Abuela will be gone." I explained. Her eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around me. She didn't say anything which isn't usually what you expect from Rachel Berry but I think she knew there was nothing to say to something like that.

"It is a big transition... Let's go exploring this week." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, that sounds exciting." I told her.

Rachel and I sat together for awhile, cuddled up on the couch watching movies. I don't know when or how I fell asleep but I woke up the next morning on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around me and Lord Tubbington perched on my stomach staring at me.

"Good Morning Tubs. You must be hungry." I said and he just silently purred back at me.

"Let's get you some breakfast." I told him. When I moved to get up he jumped down onto the floor and waddled away. The apartment was eerily quiet as I walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard to find Tubs some food. I poured some meow mix into his bowl and added a can of beef gravy because it is his favorite. I checked my phone to see that I didn't have any missed calls or texts from Santana. My heart sunk and I wondered why I hadn't talked to her since before Rachel got home. I scrolled through my phone and pressed her name in my favorites list. When I put the phone to my ear it went straight to voice mail. I sighed as I hung up and walked towards my room.

When I walked into my room and looked around, it just didn't feel like home. My pictures weren't on the walls yet and my bulletin board was empty leaning against my closet. There were a few boxes in the corner of the room and pictures scattered across my vanity. I decided to set things up in my room so I felt a little more at home and comfortable. I put my bulletin board up on the wall above my bed and started to post pictures onto it. Most of them were from glee club memories and cheerios events. There were a few family pictures as well. I didn't have many pictures with Santana but I had printed off a few before leaving Lima. I saved those pictures for a special frame that I'd set next to my bed. After I had set my room up I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said without looking to the door. I knew it was Rachel and it's not like I was naked. Actually, even if I was naked it wouldn't matter because it's not like we haven't changed in front of each other before.

"I wondered if you wanted to go get some lunch or maybe do some exploring today." Rachel said after opening my door and standing in the archway.

"That sounds fun. Where do you want to go?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"Let's just go for a nice walk and explore." She suggested.

"Okay let me get dressed." I said and she walked out of my room down the hall. I put on some navy skinny jeans and a simple royal blue loose fitting v neck with a grey cardigan. I threw my hair up in a loose messy pony tail before heading out into the living room.


	4. Be Happy

Santana.

Don't ask me how I got here. Standing on this doorstep for over an hour was not my idea of fun. Luckily I had looked pathetic enough for one of the people walking inside to hold the door open and let me in. I walked up the stairs and searched for the numbers I was looking for. My heart was racing and my arms were tired from carrying my two suitcases. After what felt like a million flights of stairs, I was out of breath and even more tired than when I'd arrived. I found those golden numbers I'd been searching for and my heart fluttered a bit.

I knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response. After about five minutes of silently standing there, I decided to try and call. The phone rang and rang until it reached the voice mail. I let out a frustrated sigh. How did this day turn out to be so crazy? I woke up in Lima, miserably sad and lonely while I wallowed in self pity about how much I missed Brittany. Now here I am in New York. Standing in front of Brittany's door. She's not inside. She's not answering the phone. She has no idea that I'm here and we haven't talked at all yet today.

I guess I know exactly how I ended up here. It was Abuela. She had told me that she was sick of me moping around and being all unhappy in Lima. We were in the car. I didn't even know she'd packed my suitcases for me. I didn't know what her plans were, I thought we were going to get her prescription. After awhile of driving I realized we weren't going to the pharmacy. She just sat silently for awhile before I finally said something.

_'Where are we going?' _

_'I'm taking you to the airport.'_

_'What? I have a job interview tomorrow.'_

_'You're not staying in Lima anymore Santanita. You're going to be with Brittany and be happy. You're going to start school and follow all those big dreams your head is filled with.'_

I remembered her facial expression when I started crying at the thought of everything. It was overwhelming to know that I'd be reunited with Brittany at the cost of leaving Abuela alone as she was going into her last few months of life. I didn't know if I could handle that price. I didn't think I would be okay with not being there to say goodbye. I told her that and she just smiled at me with that perfect look in her eyes that showed me how much she really truly cared about me.

'_Santanita. You have to keep moving forward. I know you don't want to miss out on any of the time we could have together, but you can't hold time still. You know that I'm going to be getting weaker and more sick as time goes on, I'd rather you not be here to watch that. I'd rather you remember me the way I am now and the way I've always been. I want you to go live your life and be happy and know that I'm always going to be with you when you need me, whether it's through a phone call like now or just one prayer away.' _

When we got to the airport I sat in the passenger seat staring at the woman who had raised me to be the person I am today. She made me strong, and smart, fearless, and stubborn. She made me work for the things I wanted and help others who needed it. Even if I lost sight of that person at one point, she made sure to help me find my way back. She was everything I hoped I'd grow to be. The tears slid down my face silently while my breath was calm and relaxed. I loved her so much because she understood me, she knew me inside and out. She cared more about what I needed in order to be happy than anything and she always tried to help me achieve it.

She smiled and reached across the car pulling me into a tight hug. I thought about the fact that this hug could very well be the last hug that I'd ever get from her. I thought about how this goodbye could really actually mean goodbye. That's when I lost it. I started sobbing uncontrollably and felt as though I could die because my heart was so broken thinking about it. It took me some time to actually pull away and wipe the tears from my cheeks but I managed to gain my composure. She was crying this time too, so I knew it was real. When she said goodbye to me my heart skipped a beat but not in the good way.

So here I am after a four hour affair between getting through the airport and the flight. I woke up this morning in Lima, but I'm definitely not in Lima anymore. I wondered where Brittany was and why she didn't have her phone on her. I decided I'd call Rachel but I didn't want to seem like that crazy girlfriend. Maybe I could get away with not telling her I was here.

"Fuck it. I'm not sitting here all night." I said out loud and stood up looking around the hallway. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rachel's phone number. After a few rings, thankfully she picked up.

"Hello, Santana. I'm sure you're looking for Brittany. She left her phone at home on accident and we've been out for quite some time now exploring." She said. I smiled because I was glad that Brittany hadn't spent the day lazing around in a sad funk.

"You're so smart Berry, I was calling for Brittany. But I was wondering if you'd be home at some point soon." I said with a sarcastic tone behind my words as I walked up and down the corridor, pacing.

"We're actually walking into the building right now. Is there something important you needed to say because I can give her the phone and some privacy if you needed it." She questioned. I laughed slightly before I tried listening for their voices. I could hear the faint echo but couldn't make out their words because they were so many stories down.

"No it's okay. Just have her call me when you get home." I told her before hanging up. I was about to be seeing Brittany for the first time in over a week and I don't think I could be more excited than I am in this moment. I heard their footsteps echoing up the stairs and their voices getting closer and closer.

"I can't believe the elevator is broken. I sure hope they fix it soon, walking up these stairs will be the death of me. Although, it is good exercise." I heard Rachel saying as they got closer.

"I like the stairs, even though I can't imagine dragging myself up them after a long day at work." I heard Brittany say. I quickly grabbed my bags and ran down the hallway and around the corner to hide. I wanted to surprise Brittany by knocking at her door after they'd already gotten inside. I wanted to see her face light up and her smile and her eyes brighten.

"I'm sure they'll have it fixed sometime this week. If it's not fixed in a few days, I'll call the landlord." Rachel said. I heard the jingling of keys and figured they were standing in front of their door. I heard the door open and their voices trail off after I heard it close. I smiled to myself and pulled my bags down the hallway towards their apartment. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. There were loud footsteps on the other side and I quickly put my finger over the peephole so she couldn't see who was standing on the outside.

"Who's there?" I heard Rachel say. Damn, I wanted Brittany to open the door. I tried my best to disguise my voice and sound like someone else.

"I have a delivery for Brittany Pierce." I groaned out sounding like a constipated old woman.

"Well, no one ever sends me packages." Rachel groaned from the other side of the door and I heard the lock click. The door opened and it was only Rachel standing in the threshold.

"Oh my god Sa-" She yelled before I covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she quickly got my drift and shut her mouth.

"Can you shut the door and go get Britt?" I requested and she nodded silently with a wide smile. She walked back inside and shut the door before I heard her yell Brittany's name. A few seconds later the door was being swung open and there she was. My beautiful girlfriend, in the flesh, with her gorgeous, piercing, blue eyes and her perfect smile. She looked adorable even with her hair thrown back in a loose pony that said she couldn't be bothered to brush it this morning, she was breathtaking. Her eyes widened and her smile was possibly the biggest and most genuine I'd ever seen.

"Hey beautiful. Fancy seeing you here." I joked and she smiled wider before opening her mouth to speak. She didn't find the words she was looking for but instead she closed the gap between us and took my lips in hers. It was a soft kiss that started off slow and passionate but quickly turned fast and rough with the amount of need we both had for each other. Her hands were trailing my body and it made my temperature instantly rise. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my stomach had all those crazy butterflies fluttering around inside. When we pulled away she smiled at me again and stared into my eyes.

"You're really here?" She asked curiously as if she didn't believe this was real life.

"I'm really here." I said smiling and taking her hand in mine before raising it to my lips for a soft kiss. Her smile beamed back at me so bright and beautiful it made my heart hurt from being overfilled with love.

Brittany pulled me inside after grabbing one of my suitcases while I brought the other in with me, our hands still interlocked. She guided me in a few steps before stopping and looking over to me. I smiled and looked around the large open space. I looked over to my left and saw the amazing kitchen before looking to my right and seeing the dining area.

"This is awesome." I said and she nodded with her smile stuck on those beautiful pink lips.

"I just still can't believe you're here." She said and as if on cue we dropped both suitcases and closed the distance between us. My arms found their way around her waist and rested on the small of her back while her hand rustled through my hair. Our lips met in a hungry kiss with teeth and tongue battling for dominance. It felt so amazing to have her body against mine and to feel her heart thumping so fast.

"Let me give you a little tour." She said after we pulled away, smiling wider than before if it was possible.

"As long as it ends in your bedroom." I said jokingly and she giggled. She pulled my suitcase into the next room which was huge and instantly I knew this was the living room. I pictured Brittany sitting on that couch with her phone pressed against her ear talking to me late at night. I was glad that we wouldn't be kept so far apart anymore.

Rachel appeared from the hallway on the right with a smile plastered across her lips. I was sure we all looked like a bunch of crazy people with how happy we seemed. She clapped her hands as she walked towards us and I spun my feet in the opposite direction getting ready to bolt if she tried to hug me. The only arms I wanted to be wrapped in were Brittany's.

"Santana, it's so great that you're here! Brittany has been so sad without you. I've tried everything to cheer her up, I've never seen her this upset in all the years I've known her." Rachel explained before walking closer and reaching her arms out.

"Can I hug you now?" She asked with that dopey smile on her face.

"Listen, Jewmpa Loompa... I'll let you hug me just this once but don't think this is going to be some awkward regular occurrence. Also, I'm still upset that you left Britt here all alone over the weekend when you knew damn well she's been sad." I said before she quickly pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me tight. After a few seconds I used both hands on her shoulders to push her away. Brittany stood there watching and laughing.

"I'm sorry for that. I already apologized to Brittany. You would know had you talked to your girlfriend at all since I arrived home." She said in a very matter of factly tone.

"I fell asleep early last night on the couch... then when I woke up this morning my phone was dead and Abuela asked me to go with her to get her prescriptions. Then we ended up at the airport instead, long story short. Here I am. I had to charge my phone at the airport while I waited for my flight and I didn't want to call from there and give away the surprise." I explained.

"This was the best surprise I've had in my entire life. I still can't believe you're here."

"You said that already babe. I'm here. I'll explain more to you later." I told her before pulling her down the hallway to the left where I assumed her bedroom would be. I wanted some alone time with my girl and it couldn't wait any longer.

"If you're smart, Frodo, you won't come to this half of the apartment for the rest of the day." I warned her. I knew that Britt and I needed to get our lady lovin' on and I didn't plan to spare Rachel's ears if she wandered over towards Brittany's room.

* * *

**Reunited and it feels so good! They were never meant to be apart for long, at least not in my eyes. They don't work well away from each other, always sad and hurting. Hope you liked it. Can't wait to hear from you all. **

**Katjaa- here you go, back together at last :]  
**

**brittana3- I'm so happy they're back together again I can't wait to write all the cute fluffy new york moments.  
**

**frenchgleek- you're smart, Santana was indeed on her way to New York.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates- Yay for Lord T. Nothing bad happened to San... it was already bad enough that they were apart I couldn't just ruin Brittany's whole world by having something bad happen to San.  
**

**Jazzmonte- San's okay thankfully and now they're together again!  
**

**bitchtownexpress- I had planned all along for Abuela to send Santana against her own will because she wouldn't want her to be miserable without the love of her life, that's just the way Abuela is. It's still going to affect Santana though, being away from Abuela when she knows things are going downhill.  
**

**Love you all!  
**


	5. Reunited

Santana.

We walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind us. Brittany stood still with that smiled and it sent those tingles all over, as usual. My body yearned to feel her skin against mine. We stood their for a solid minute staring at one another before Britt spoke.

"Well, here's the end of the tour. As you can see I'm still situating in here." She said with that bright smile of hers. I looked around the room quickly not wanting to take my eyes off her for long. When I turned back to her I felt that magnetic pull between us strengthen so much that I glided across the room and wrapped my arms around her waist. I'd never felt more at home than I did in that moment with one hand resting on the small of her back pulling her into me. The other hand slid up the soft fabric of the cardigan to softly grip the back of her neck. It was only seconds before Brittany's arms draped across my shoulders, one hand twirled into my brown locks and the other tickled the skin at the nape of my neck. We stood there staring into each others eyes like we hadn't seen each other in years, it felt like years to me. It might seem pathetic to some I guess, but my heart just isn't whole when she wasn't near.

Our foreheads were softly rested against each other and our noses were almost touching. Brittany dipped her head a bit to graze my nose with hers and my body instantly reacted by moving into her and ever so slightly I trailed my lips across hers. My heart started thudding harder and faster against my ribs and it sent an earthquake through my body. She pulled me closer by the back of my neck so that our lips connected. Her lips fit perfectly with mine as her bottom slid between my two lips and I sucked it softly into my mouth.

Brittany brushed her tongue across my top lip slowly. The tingles lingered there when she pulled away only to return and entice my own tongue from my mouth. Her fingers tickled down my spine and I felt the goosebumps forming across my skin. The kiss was soft and slow, relaxed and romantic. It was like a lazy Sunday morning kind of kiss where you're just comfortable and happy to be this close against one another. It didn't take long before Brittany slowly thrusted her hips against me and slid her thigh between my own. My hips jutted forward and my core glided across her thigh. The feeling that shot through me was unexplainable and I couldn't stop the moan that floated into Brittany's mouth through our connected lips.

"I love you. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here but a little confused about how? Are you here for a visit?" Brittany said after pulling away and letting out a deep breath. Our foreheads were still rested against one another and her eyes were a shade darker as she gazed into mine. I sighed because I had just gotten all heated up and ready for some sexy lady lovin' time to stop just as things were going somewhere and talk about serious stuff.

"Less talking, more mackin'. I'll explain everything I can. I need you right now though." I told her and pulled my forehead away from hers to dip my lips against the crevice of her neck and shoulder. She let out a satisfying moan and it sent those tingly feelings down to my stomach. I felt Brittany's hand slowly trail from the nape of my neck down my spine to my ass where she squeezed roughly and dug her nails into the fabric of my skinny jeans. Her other hand quickly followed the same path on the opposite side and made sure to give some attention there before both hands moved down to the space on my thigh just below my ass. She gripped me there and picked me up so I wrapped my legs around her waist. My sex pressed against her toned stomach and my legs squeezed tighter around her waist.

Brittany carried me to her bed and climbed on top of it with me still wrapped around her. I felt my back slam against the bed and it sent a moan from deep inside. Brittany's lips crashed into mine when she pressed her body down harder against me, her center pressed roughly against my sex. She grinded slowly up into me and it set an animalistic fire inside of me. I moved my hands to the front of her cardigan and pulled it off with some help from Brittany. She sat up and practically ripped her shirt off and threw it across the room. I leaned up and pulled my sweater and tank top off. Brittany reached down and fumbled with my button and I could feel her hands shaking. I reached down and grabbed her hand to pull it up to my lips and kissed her sweet skin. She smiled down at me and slowed her frantic, needy movements on my pants with her free hand. She unlatched my button and pulled the zipper down teasingly slow. I smirked at her because her eyes were glued to mine. She pulled at my jeans and in seconds I was free of the constricting fabric that just added unneeded layers between Brittany and me. She quickly discarded her own jeans so that we were skin on skin with only the thin layer of lace bra's and panties between us.

Brittany slid her arms under my back and undid my bra with ease all while still keeping eye contact with me. Her smile was getting to me, it was sending that warm feeling through me that melted my core. She took off her own bra and threw them both somewhere unknown. She placed one soft kiss to each breast, her lips barely overlapped my nipples to send that tingly shock to my stomach. Her lips trailed to the center of my chest and kissed a slow trail down my stomach. She lingered for a moment on my hip bones, she trailed her tongue slowly and sucked on the sensitive skin there. She hooked her fingers into my panties and pulled them down painfully slow. She held my leg up towards her face and sucked my toe into her mouth. I'd never had anyone suck on my toe before but I woouldn't lie, it tickled me in all the right places and made my leg twitch and tingles shot right through me. She smiled before she kissed her way up my leg slowly.

I closed my eyes because it all felt so good, I felt like I was melting right into a big puddle on Brittany's bed. Her lips left my skin and my body begged for her to return and bucked up towards her mouth. Then I felt her tongue slide slowly through my folds and dip into my wetness. The moan that exploded from deep within sound more like a groan, deep and filled with hunger. Just as quickly as I felt the sensations, the warm tongue was gone and I opened my eyes to see Brittany as she climbed up my body and came face to face with me. She smiled as her arms slid underneath me and she quickly and roughly flipped us over so she was lying on her back and I was on top of her. I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. I bit her bottom lip, and pulled back hard for a split second before I let go.

"I want you to ride my face." Brittany whispered through the moan she let out. I almost thought I hadn't heard her until she tapped the back of my thigh and spoke again.

"Sit up on your knees." She said. I did as I was told and moved quickly so that I was raised on my knees so that I hovered above Brittany's stomach. She grabbed the back of my thighs and shimmied her body down so that my sex was right above her face. I could feel her warm breath against me and it tickled my clit and made my legs tremble slightly. She pulled me down into her and I felt her hot lips kiss my sex before sucking my clit into her mouth. I felt her tongue flick out and twirl around my bundle of nerves that almost sent me over the edge but I jerked my hips and refused to let go so quickly. I leaned back on my left arm for leverage and slid my right hand between her legs and into her panties. She bucked up into me and I felt a moan vibrate against my sex. I grinded into her mouth while my fingers slid down into her wetness and her moans added to the sensations her tongue sent through me. I was sure Rachel could probably hear us across the apartment with how loud we were being.

I couldn't control the noises that were flowing through me. Brittany knew how to work her tongue in all the right places. Just as I thought I couldn't handle anymore without exploding, she slid her middle finger deep into me and hit that spot. The one that sent that shockwave through my body and caused me to tense up and go completely limp all at once. The one that made my legs shake and my stomach ripple. The one that sent me into a slew of spanish dirty talk. All at once every part of me unraveled and I grinded into her harder once more before it hit me fully. I slowed my movements against her mouth but her tongue flicked fiercely against my clit. Wave after wave of good vibrations flowed through me and my legs trembled as I tried to keep control of my fingers flicking inside her warm sex.

"joder. oh dios sí. chupar mi coño, no me dejes." [Fuck. Oh God yes. Suck my pussy, don't ever stop.] The words erupted from my mouth and Brittany's walls clenched around my fingers tighter than ever and I could barely continue my movements but I pushed through it to make sure I helped her ride out the climax. I felt her moans vibrating my core as another orgasms crashed over me and my breath was more like panting with every thrust against Brittany's tongue.

It was literally three hours later when we both finally collapsed against the bed after countless orgasms. My body tingled all over and I grew ticklish at every touch against my skin. I couldn't imagine ever moving no matter how badly I had to pee and needed a glass of water after the sex fest. Brittany laid to my right, practically underneath me though since my body was overlapping hers. My arms were draped across her chest and my legs thrown across hers. She lifted her head and kissed my cheek.

We were both recovering to our normal breathing rate after quite some time. I could still feel her heart pounding against her chest and I knew mine was going at a similar rate. I felt like I could fall asleep with how exhausted I was. I knew we needed to talk about everything seeing as I just showed up at her door without any word. She was the first to move tapping my arm before speaking.

"I have to pee." She whispered and then I moved so she could get off the bed. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself smiling at me before she walked out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her leaving me naked in her bed. I looked around the room and my eyes caught on the picture frame sitting next to her bed. There was a photo we had taken the day before our Lopez-Pierce family dinner party. Pheobe had actually taken the picture of us while we were sleeping in the hammock strung between two trees in their backyard. We were cuddled up together with Brittany being the big spoon and her arms were around my waist with mine draped over them. Brittany's face was tucked over my shoulder with her cheek resting on mine. We looked perfect together, so peaceful and happily sleeping. I smiled at the memory and heard the door click shut before seeing Brittany climb onto the bed.

She handed me a bottled water with a smile and I took a huge gulp drinking half the bottle. She laughs and takes the bottle setting it on the nightstand. I sat up and pulled the blanket away from her before wrapping it around me and heading to the bathroom. When I got back into Brittany's bedroom she was laying on her side facing the door with her back against the wall. I climbed into bed and situated myself so I was facing her with just inches between our faces and the rest of our bodies were flush against each other.

"That was amazing." She said. I nodded in agreement and let out a deep breath. It was amazing, but that was no surprise, because it was always amazing with Brittany.

"Do you want to talk now or sleep for a bit?" She asked with a caring expression that melted my heart. I shook my head. I wanted to sleep but I felt like it was important to explain how and why I was here.

"Let's talk first." I said and she smiled.

"Okay."

"Well... honestly, I didn't know I was coming here today." I told her and she looked confused.

"Abuela. She tricked me and sent me away. I mean, not that I didn't want to be here with you... I just... I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to lose the last chances of being with her. I knew we'd be together again someday and move forward with our amazing life... but I wouldn't have her anymore." I tried to explain the best way I could. Brittany nodded and a sympathetic smile displayed across her lips.

"So she told me we were going to get her prescription, then took me to the airport. She told me she didn't want me to put my life on hold, like she'd been telling me since I admitted I wasn't heading to New York. Then she told me she didn't want me to watch her die." I said and my voice cracked towards the end.

"She said she was going to be getting sicker and more weak and that I didn't need to see it so that I'd always remember watching her slowly die. She said she wanted me to remember her the way she'd always been. She's like that... She never wants anyone to see her at her weakest. I told her I didn't care, I wasn't afraid of that I was afraid of regretting the memories we could no longer make if I left. I was afraid of not being there to say goodbye. She told me I needed to hold on to the memories we've already shared and that she'd always be there if I needed her. She said she'd make sure we talked each day and she'd let me know how things were going. I tried to stay in the car but she told me she wouldn't let me. She said she wouldn't leave until I was inside the airport..." I explained. I felt the tears slowly falling and then Brittany reached out wiping them away.

"She gave me two envelopes. One was my plane ticket to New York. The other was a check... with a lot of money on it and a letter. I read the letter on the plane... it was mostly about how proud she was of me and how much she loved me but she also laid out possible plans for the money she'd given me. Since I delayed my start to NYU after finding out about Abuela, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to start in two weeks. I'll have to at least sit out the first semester. I was planning to live in the dorms at first but that's not an option now. So she suggested I look for an apartment and use the money towards rent and furnishing things, knowing you and Rachel would allow me to stay here for a bit until I figured my situation out... I'm planning on going to NYU and talking to the admissions office about hopefully starting next semester... until then, I'll find a job and figure out the rest." I explained.

"So you're here for good... are you okay with everything? I know you didn't want to be away from her. She's so stubborn, though. She just wants you to be happy." Brittany said.

"It's crazy because part of me is so fucking happy I could explode, but then there's the other part of me that's broken and sad because I know she's going to be gone soon. She tries to hide it from me but I can see her getting worse and worse. I think that's why she sent me away, not the only reason obviously but she's never been good at watching her family hurt and especially doesn't want to be the cause of the pain. Even if it isn't her fault that she's dying she knows that watching her deteriorate is really hard and she's always trying to save me from anything that could hurt me." I told her. She moved closer and kissed my forehead silently.

"She's an angel. When she goes to heaven, she'll graduate and get her wings. Then she'll get more magical powers so she can send miracles to people from heaven. She's just going home." Brittany explained. My heart melted at her innocent and beautiful mind.

"You're right." I smiled and leaned my head into the crook of her neck.

"So you're going to find an apartment and live on your own? I don't think I like the idea of you living by yourself..." Brittany said in a more serious tone. I laughed and moved my head back so I could see the concern on her face.

"I'll be fine. I don't really have anyone that I'd want to be my roommate even if I had friends out here. I definitely can't just find some random stranger because, that's scary and I would probably end up killing them over something stupid and I'm not good with jumpsuits, this ass is too nice to be hidden in a baggy mess." I explained and she giggled.

"What if... what if we talked to Rachel and maybe you could live here... with me... and share our apartment... and my bathroom... and my room... and my bed... would you want to do that?" Brittany said and kissed my nose, cheeks, forehead, chin and lips between words. I smiled at the idea. I knew Brittany and I had only known each other for a summer but I knew she was it for me and living with her would be a dream come true. Having Rachel as a roommate didn't sound like the most fun idea ever but it'd be worth it to wake up in Brittany's arms every morning.

* * *

**Sweet lady lovin' :] There's some explanation to Santana's plans for New York. She doesn't have much of a plan but sometimes that can end up to be a good thing. Brittanachel? Lopierceberry? Whatever you call it, I ship it.****  
**

**JazzMonte- So glad you liked the chapter. I couldn't keep them apart, it was too sad! They have to be together to function like normal humans.  
**

**M206- I know it sucks she'll be missing out on time with her Grandma, but watching someone die from cancer is a very hard thing to go through and Abuela is trying to save Santana from the heartache. Santana would have stayed but she knew stubborn Abuela wouldn't have that. It might be selfish that Santana left but Abuela didn't give her much choice. She's never been one to disobey Abuela, maybe everyone else but not her. Hope this chapter answers your questions. It was too much to put into the last chapter. It's not fully figured out, but isn't kinda boring if it were all figured out?  
**

**Jane: Yay! Finally together. here's your update sweetie.  
**

**mixtapesandcellmates- I wish Quinn was there too. I love Quinntana, but I think it will be funny to have Rachel, Britt and San together. Quinn will come visit of course.  
**

**venz07- hope you're liking the sequel :]  
**

**sheashoeaddict- yeah girl you know brittana, lady lovin first explanation later.  
**

**AB- I couldn't stand them being apart either. I hate sad Brittany and sad Santana. They're pathetically sad when they're apart. I love Abuela in this story too... not in the show. I rewrote her character to be pretty much my grandma because she was so amazing. I feel bad for Santana as well, losing her grandma is going to take a huge chunk from her but it's a good thing she has Brittany there to mend the hole.  
**

**heyabrittanaxo- It's going to be so fun with them all in New York. haha who run the world? Abuela. LOL There's no use arguing with her.  
**

**leggofmyeggo- thank you thank you. glad you like it!  
**

**alexwilliamson101 and Bb- yay yay yay brittana=endgame.  
**

**singlevow- here's to awesome new york scenes with brittana and faberry.  
**


	6. Rise

Brittany.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes floating through the air. The first thing I realized was that last night did in fact happen, and Santana was still lying here in my arms naked. Images flashed through my mind and my heart started racing. All of a sudden I heard a very familiar voice singing a song I hadn't heard in years.

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew, right off the ground to float to you, there's no gravity to hold me down for real..." I could hear Rachel singing in the kitchen while she made breakfast. Her voice trailed softer and I could barely hear it after a minute or so. I felt Santana's body twitch slightly and her breath hitch so I knew she was waking up. I kissed her neck and she let out a soft breath against the pillow.

"...'Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breatheeee" Rachel's voice picked up and belted through the apartment. I could swear she was using a microphone or something with how loud she was singing. Santana let out a loud groan and rolled over to look into my eyes. Her chocolate orbs were tired from lack of sleep and probably what was an exhausting day yesterday followed by an even more exhaustingly great night.

"What in the actual fuck is Barbra doing out there? Does she realize there are people sleeping in California that were just jolted from their sweet dreamlands by her impromptu breakfast performance? I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your homegirl." Santana ranted after Rachel's voice faded down to a normal level that barely hummed through the walls.

"She seems like she's in one of her moods... I'll go talk to her." I replied and she shook her head before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer against her, if that was possible. I think if it was possible I would literally melt into Santana's body and just relax inside there for awhile. I bet it'd be cozy in there, warm and relaxing even. I was broken from my thoughts by Santana's lips meeting with the skin of my neck and the feeling of her tongue twirling against my pulse point.

"The talk can wait." I replied because it was the only thing I could think to say at this point. I felt her smile against my skin and her breath tickled me in all the right ways. Rachel's voice echoed through the walls even louder than before as she moved onto her next song.

"Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now." Rachel belted out and Santana pulled a pillow over her head before letting out a frustrated grunt. I smiled because she was so cute when she threw little tantrums like this.

"I know one award Rachel's going to get based on those performances... And the winner for twat swatter of the year goes to... why oh my goodness, Rachel Berry..." Santana said with a dramatic tone behind her words.

"I'll go talk to her, she won't stop until someone comes out. She does this when she's having a rough day. She just sings as loud as she can until someone finally shuts her up by asking what's wrong... think about how ridiculous it could get if we had the sound system her Dad's put in the basement of their house... with that bedazzled microphone... it's ten times louder." I told her and she laughed at the images I'd portrayed.

"Okay... but hurry back. Can we talk to her later about everything... since it seems like she already is having a bad day." Santana asked with a sympathetic tone. I smiled and nodded before kissing her forehead. I crawled over Santana and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a wifebeater that were sitting on my vanity. I made my way out of my room and down the hall. When I walked into the kitchen I was startled to see Rachel standing at the stove with tears streaming down her face. She looked quite pathetic in that sad way that makes your heart hurt. She was leaning over a bit with the spatula in her hand just pointing up straight in the air while she sobbed violently.

"Rachel." I said as I quickly walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug me back at first. Her body was tense and she just cried there for a second before she finally collapsed against me, the spatula resting against my back. After about ten minutes of Rachel crying against me, my shirt was pretty soaked. She pulled away slowly and wiped the lingering tears away from her eyes. I just silently looked at her waiting for an explanation when she was ready to give on.

"I just talked to Finn." She breathed out as she walked across the kitchen to a box of kleenex resting on the bar. She blew her nose and threw the napkin in the trash. When she turned back towards me her eyes were filled with sadness and heartbreak.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to talk.

"He was begging for me to come back to him. He told me he's lost without me. He asked me if I still had feelings for him but I told him no... He asked me if there was ever a chance for us again and I replied with a simple no... he asked me for a reason why everything changed so quickly... I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him but I had to tell him the truth. He deserves the truth, doesn't he?" Rachel said. I nodded along with her story and agreed silently that Finn did deserve the truth.

"I told him about Quinn. I didn't tell him that things started between us before I broke up with him. I just told him that I found myself feeling things for her and I knew it wasn't right to stay with him if my heart wasn't fully in it. I explained that Quinn and I share a very deep connection and the feelings we have came as a surprise to us both. He cried. He didn't just cry, he sobbed into the phone for half an hour. He kept asking me why? What did he do to make me stray? I couldn't answer." Rachel explained. I frowned at the image of Finn crying. I didn't feel bad for him, it was just that seeing him in my head like that wasn't a pretty sight. He already looked like a neanderthal without adding tears and snot to the mix.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I know that must have been hard but you did the right thing. You're not hiding anymore and he deserved to know the truth. You didn't mean to hurt him and we both know you would never intentionally hurt anyone... well unless they stepped in your way for a part in a broadway musical or beat you to the award you'll be nominated for later in life... I could see you infecting pain on someone over that." I told her and she smiled.

"Do you mean inflicting?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I replied. She chuckled softly.

"This is why I love you. I go from a complete and total mess of tears and angst... to chuckling within ten minutes of talking to you. I'm so glad we're roommates. I don't know if I'd survive here without you. I know I seem like I know what I'm doing all the time but sometimes I still feel like I haven't got a clue... even if I do have everything mapped out and organized neatly in a planner." Rachel admitted. I smiled and pulled her in for another hug before I heard the fire alarm beeping above our head. I looked to the stove where there was a black pancake burning. Rachel jumped away from me and moved towards the stove just as it ignited into a small fire inside the pan. I jumped into action and grabbed the lid to the pan from the counter. I put the lid on top of the fire and it quickly extinguished without any oxygen to keep it going.

"Wow. That was close... no more emotional talks while cooking." Rachel said with wide eyes. I heard that raspy laughter float into my brain and turned around to see Santana standing on the other side of the bar watching us. She was cracking up at the sight of our disaster. I'm guessing she heard the fire alarm and rushed out to see what was going on, she probably saw the whole thing. I totally saved the day, though.

"Great job Barbra. It's a good thing Britts was here to save us all from dying a fiery death." Santana smirked at Rachel who looked down to the floor.

"I'm just kidding Berry. I think you're very capable of putting out a stove fire." Santana said after remembering Rachel's fragile state. Rachel looked back up to Santana and smiled.

"How's abouts we go out for breakfast... seeing as I don't think anyone's going to be eating those pancakes." Santana suggested and I thought it was the best idea anyone has had in awhile. Rachel nodded silently and I jumped up and down, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Let's get dressed and ready real quick then we'll meet back in the living room in ten minutes?" Rachel suggested and we both agreed before heading to my room to get changed. My room, soon hopefully to be called our room.

After Santana and I got ready together in my room, we met Rachel out in the living room. She was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. We had taken a few extra minutes getting caught up in a sweet kiss against the door after walking into my room. No one should ever expect me to get anything done in a timely manner with such a sexy girlfriend distracting me with those sugary sweet lips.

"So, do you have anywhere in mind for breakfast?" Rachel asked looking at Santana with a smile. Santana looked confused and just let out an awkward laugh.

"This is my first day here. I don't know anything around. Why don't you pick? You have that weird special hobbit diet anyways." Santana replied. I chuckled and Rachel glared at Santana but it was more playful than angry.

"Being Vegan is not weird. It is a perfectly healthy life choice that plenty of people around the world participate in... no hobbits included." Rachel said before standing and walking towards the door. She almost tripped over Lord Tubbington who was meowing in the archway between the dining area, kitchen, and living room.

"Oh Tubs. I bet you're hungry." I said before filling his bowl on our way out the door. Santana slid her hand down my arm and interlaced her fingers with my own. I looked over at her with a wide smile that was mimicked across her tasty lips. Rachel led the way down the stares with us trailing behind with her shadow. We made it outside onto the porch and looked out at the busy sidewalk. This wasn't even the craziest part of town, it felt like there were millions or even billions of people walking by in a sea of flashy clothes and lots of fancy briefcases.

Rachel took the first brave step into the crowd and staring walking. Santana and I quickly followed trying not to get lost. I wondered where Rachel was taking us, and the excitement washed over me. I grabbed onto elbow with my free hand. I felt so happy and excited to be here for the first time since I moved out here. I knew it was all thanks to Santana.

* * *

**there you have it! Updating from iPhone right now. I promise to reply to all your review next chaptee. Love you all. Review review review!**


	7. Conditions

Brittany.

It only took about fifteen minutes to arrive at the little diner Rachel led us to. When we walked inside we found a booth across the restaurant. I sat next to Santana and Rachel took the empty side across from us. I was glad she was in a better state of mind than when I walked into the kitchen earlier. Santana slid her hand into mine under the table and rested them on her knee. I smiled at her and when she smiled back it made those butterflies in my stomach go stir crazy.

"I've only been here once but they have a vegan menu which I'm very thankful for. I'm sure you girls will enjoy whatever you order, it seems like a rather popular little hole in the wall diner." Rachel explained as she grabbed the menus from the sugar caddy at the end of the table.

"I'm sure it's delicious." I said smiling at her.

"If I get food poisoning from this place I swear I'll find your munchkin village and set it on fire." Santana said after opening her menu.

"Santana, can't we have a morning where you don't insult me for once? I'd really appreciate it, with the emotional state I'm in this morning... I'd really like a break from the verbal abuse you spew every time I see you." Rachel expressed before holding her menu up so it covered her face from us. I nudged Santana and she looked at me with those eyes that said 'do I really have to be nice' and I nodded over to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel. You know I'm only joking and I would never burn down your munchkin village." Santana said through gritted teeth. I smiled at her and she batted her eyelashes at me with a smirk across her lips.

"Thank you for your apology. Let's not dwell on things. I'd like to enjoy your visit rather than bicker back and forth the whole time." Rachel said. My stomach jumped at the word visit when I remembered that Santana was here in New York to live. I wanted her to stay with us so badly, I didn't even think her living somewhere else was an option. Even though we'd only known each other for four months, I couldn't imagine my life without her. I still sometimes wonder how I managed to get by before I knew her.

"Well, since we're on the topic... we have something we'd like to talk to you about." I stated simply. Santana looked at me with wide eyes as if asking why I was bringing this up now. Rachel set her menu down and just as I opened my mouth to speak the waiter walked up.

"Hello Ladies, what can I do for you today?" He asked smiling down at us.

"I'll take a hot tea and a water please." Rachel requested.

"I'll have a coffee and a water." Santana replied.

"Any cream or sugar?" He asked.

"No, just coffee. Keep it comin' too. I needs my caffeine." Santana said. I laughed before turning to the waiter.

"I'll have a water and an orange juice please." I told him before he walked away to get our drinks.

I turned back to Rachel who was now looking at me with curious eyes and a smile across her lips. I smiled back at her before looking to Santana who sat silently staring at the menu. I knew she didn't want to ask Rachel if she could move in with us but I also knew she wanted to stay with me and being roommates with Rachel is the only way that could happen now.

"So, as I was saying... Uh... well, how would you feel if Santana didn't go back to Lima?" I asked. I was unsure how to bring the topic up so I just jumped right in.

"Well, why wouldn't Santana go back to Lima? Oh my Barbra, did something happen? Is your Abuela okay? I didn't even think about it, are you okay? I can't believe it, everything happened so fast. She was fine the last time we saw her... I didn't even get told anything and now it's too late." Rachel went off into a dramatic monologue and Santana looked at me with an irritated expression.

"No. No... no Rachel. Abuela is okay. She's still sick but she didn't... yeah... Well actually Abuela is the reason Santana is here, but not in a bad way." I explained. I looked at Santana who opened her mouth to fill Rachel in on the details. After we gave our order to the waiter, Santana explained the whole story to Rachel who sat listening silently.

"So you just got dropped off at the airport with a check and a plane ticket? You have no plans... no idea what to do... no plans as to where you'll be living or working... you have to wait to get back to NYU... that's insane Santana." Rachel said adding everything up in her head.

"People do it all the time Berry. It's like the American dream to just pack up and go to New York with no idea what you'll do there. I have a game plan at least." Santana said. Rachel shook her head and looked around the diner.

"A very broad game plan with no idea how it will work out or when you'll be enrolled into NYU again." Rachel said bringing reality to the situation.

"It's fine Berry. Don't worry your Jewish little head about it." Santana said as the waiter walked up with our food. We stopped talking for awhile in order to enjoy our breakfast and it was a comfortable silence. After we all finished our food, the waiter came through and cleared the table.

"So... there's a reason we brought this up..." I said trailing off. Rachel looked at me with a curious expression displayed across her face once again.

"I was wondering how you'd feel is Santana moved in with us... we would share a room obviously and split the expenses three ways, making it cheaper for everyone." I said. Rachel's curious expression quickly turned into a smile as she furiously nodded her head.

"I didn't even think of that, how could I not think of that? I mean you two are so sickeningly in love that it wouldn't make sense if you weren't together. I'd love for Santana to be our roommate... but there are a few conditions I'd like to put into effect..." Rachel explained.

"Jesus, what sort of conditions are we talking about Barbra?" Santana chimed in. I ran my fingers up and down her thigh trying to relax her. I could tell she was getting irritated with Rachel and I didn't want her snapping.

"Well Santana, for one.. you can at least call me by my first name. Although I am happy to have the name of my idol as a part of my own, I don't feel I've quite lived up to those standards in life yet. On top of that, I really don't enjoy your other nicknames, however hilarious they might be. I'd also like to make my name known just as well as hers truly. I mean can you imagine it one day... one day Rachel Berry will be known across the world. You'll at least be there in the story of how I came to fame. If you play your cards right, you might even be around for more. I really feel as though we could be friends, even though we got off on the wrong foot and spent so much time bickering at one another." Rachel stated smiling sympathetically towards Santana. I looked over at Santana and could tell by her clenched jaw that she was pained by Rachel's speech. She had spent that many words on only one condition, I was even wondering what the others might be and if it would take the entire day to explain them.

"Alright, Rachel... what are the other conditions?" Santana breathed out. I could feel her body become more tense against my own and knew that she was irritated.

"The other applies to you both as a couple... I'm just unsure as to how I feel about the dynamics of living with a couple. Especially when it's the first time for all of us to be living on a day to day basis with one another. I just want to be clear that if things don't work out... which I do hope for the very best and that this never happens... I just want to be sure that Brittany would continue to be my roommate and everything won't fall apart if things don't work out." Rachel explained. She looked back and forth between Santana and me. I looked at Santana who now had a huge grin across her lips.

"Rachel." Santana said with a sarcastic tone.

"Brittany and I are soulmates. Nothing could ever tear us apart." She said with the calmest voice in the world. The words were so confident, as if it were the most true statement ever to be spoken. It sounded like she felt the statement should belong in a history book and everyone should just know it without a doubt.

"While I'm glad you feel this way, I do have to protect myself from such circumstances. I hope such a thing doesn't come along but if it does, I'd prefer to know that I won't be worrying about my rent alone." Rachel replied.

"I'll stay if the impossible happens, don't worry. We would never do anything that would screw you over." I finally spoke for myself. Santana smiled innocently towards me and everything just felt so right. She wasn't leaving and as far as I knew Rachel was agreeing to her moving in with us. Everything just felt so perfect, like nothing could bring us down now. Maybe it was the feeling of her leaning against me, maybe is was the long night of making love after what felt like forever of being apart, or maybe it was just the way she made my heart beat so fast whenever she was near; whatever it was had me on the highest cloud in the sky at the moment.

We made it back to our apartment building after discussing the details of Santana moving in. Rent would definitely be cheaper. Santana could start paying right away with the check she'd received from Abuela. When we got back to our safe haven in number 646, we all collapsed against the couch with full bellies and weighted minds. Santana had to figure out her life in a new city and look into school at NYU. Rachel was starting at NYADA and I was starting at the new studio soon. Everything was changing and we were all exhausted.

Santana and I were nuzzled up in the corner of our L-shaped couch while Rachel sat to the right of me at the end of the couch with her legs propped up on an ottoman. We were watching footloose on Vh1 movies that rock. I had my head on Santana's stomach while she stretched her legs on the long side of the couch. I had my legs resting on Rachel's lap and it was super comfortable. I couldn't explain the relaxing feeling that swept over me. I wondered if it was just because Santana was finally here, or if it was the fact that Rachel and her were getting along and had both agreed to terms of living together. I also thought it could have something to do with the fact that I knew Santana and I would wake up next to each other again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that.

At some point I fell asleep during the movie. I was woken up by Santana kissing my forehead as she slid her arms under me and picked me up. I was much taller than she was and I wasn't used to just being scooped up by other people. She carried me down the hall to my bedroom, I mean our bedroom. She laid me down on the bed and I pretended to be asleep the entire time. When she laid down next to me with the lights off and the door closed, I slid my arms around her waist and tickled my fingers against the skin of her lower stomach.

"I didn't know you were awake, sleepy head." She said before rolling over to face me. I smiled even though I knew she probably couldn't see it through the darkness.

"I may have woken up as soon as you picked me up." I breathed out with a smile across me lips. She smirked at me and leaned forward to press her lips against mine. The kiss was relaxing and calm, it wasn't filled with need or hunger like the night before. We kissed like that for a few minutes before she turned around to lay with her back towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spooned her. We fit together like those eggs that open up for a smaller egg and then an even smaller egg is inside the next one, that's how perfect Santana fit against me. I kissed the skin of her shoulder and she let out a deep breath. I could imagine falling asleep like that every night for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a bit to update. Life gets in the way of my nerdy closet habits. I've been working nonstop and when I'm not working... well to be honest I'm usually drinking and partying with friends so that takes away from my writing time. Hope you like the new chapter and can't wait to hear from all of you. **

**Leggofmyeggo- Thanks! I can just imagine Rachel singing at the top of her lungs when she's really upset about something. What a way to wake up in the morning!**

**mixtapesandcellmates- I can't stand Finn! I don't put much of him in my story for that exact reason. He ruins everything and then gets made out to be the hero. He's a big fucking douche. I love Britt and Rachel as friends. Rachel is so intense and Brittany, well she's just Brittany and she lightens the mood of any situation.**

**Katjaa- I love writing the story when they're happy and cute. The sad parts are important but not as fun to write.**

**JazzMonte- I love Santana and Rachel as friends. Even though Santana constantly makes fun of her... it's just a love/hate relationship. They are fun together though.**

**sogleekedup1687- Thanks for reading the first one and continuing with the story. I can't wait to hear more from you. New York times will be super fun.**

**emmaisalesbian- I'm glad you can depend on something even if it's silly old me. I love berritana... missing Quinn though. :[**

**sweet82405- Thanks so much for waiting it out on your slow phone to review. I'm really glad you like it and hope to hear more from you! I'll definitely keep it going til the end.**

**heyabrittana95- Love you!**

**Nyx93- Thank you so much, you're so nice! I love writing and I try to do my best to make it so that people can relate to my stories. Brittana fanfiction is just so fun to write as well. Hope to hear more from you :]**


	8. Killing Time

Santana.

The last week went by too quickly. Brittany started work today and I already miss her even though she only left fifteen minutes ago. I went to the NYU admissions office last week and talked to someone about getting into classes for the winter semester. It wasn't hard and they helped me pick my schedule and figure out my tuition information. I didn't get financial aid because my parents make too much money but thankfully Abuela and my parents were helping me pay for school. I insisted on paying them back but they said they wouldn't take a cent from me until I was established in my career down the road.

Brittany works mornings at the studio, Sunday through Thursday, and I have literally nothing to do while she's gone. Lord Tubbington has been following me through the apartment as I pace around and it's starting to freak me out. I started wondering if he was stalking me for his next meal.

"Will you quit following me you fat bastard?" I yell as he runs past me to the full bowl of cat food. Thank God my life has been spared today. Rachel spent the weekend at Yale again and I was thankful for the alone time with Brittany. We pretty much had sex in every room of the apartment. I tried to corrupt Berry's bed but Brittany wouldn't agree to it. She said something about needing boundaries and then brought the horrible image of Fabgay and Gay Berry having lady sex in our bed. She knows exactly what to say to make me see things from others points of views, which I don't usually care to do.

I wasn't going to be starting at NYU until January which meant I'd have a lot of free time on my hands for the next few months. I didn't really need to get a job with the money Abuela had given me but I needed something to pass the time so I wouldn't end up going crazy while Britt was at work and Berry was at school.

After spending the first hour of the day pacing around and trying to think about what to do with myself and all my free time, I decided to go check out the scenery. Britt had taken me around to look at things but I figured this would be a good time to find some things for myself. I'd been wanting to sign up for a gym membership since I wasn't in Luminosity anymore I needed something to keep this rockin' bod in shape.

I left the house in black yoga pants with a grey wifebeater under my light blue and black northface. I wore my gym nikes that way if I did find somewhere suitable to work out I could just start right away. I got to the elevator was pained to see it wasn't empty when I walked inside. Inside there was a redheaded girl that looked to be italian and very rich. She was talking on the phone and the sound of her voice was ear shattering.

"Daddy, I want the pink version... no not the white one. Also, I need to use the condo this weekend... yes I'm having a party. Can't you use your house for the party, I need the condo." I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but we were in an elevator for god's sake.

"Okay, so I'll meet you at the restaurant tonight at six. Thank you Daddy. I love you too." She said before hanging up the phone. She turned and looked right at me. I was caught staring at her and she just smirked.

"Hi, I'm Sugar!" She said smiling at me and holding her hand out. I forced a fake smile and nodded towards her.

"I'm Santana." I said. I didn't shake her hand because who knows where those things have been. This is New York after all, I'm not going to go shake everyones hands.

"Did you just move in?" She asked after putting her hand back down at her side. I nodded in response.

"That's cool... do you want to come to a party this weekend?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean I have to see what my girlfriend has planned. Maybe we could come check it out. Where at?" I replied.

"It's in Carnegie Hill. I can give you the address and stuff later. Here's my number. We should all hang out. I need more friends that are almost as pretty as I am... sorry asbergers." She said.

"Alright... well I guess I'll take that as a compliment. I'll text you this week and let you know about the party." I said before we both walked off the elevator onto the main floor of our apartment building.

When we walked out of the building, she turned left and I turned right. I followed our street for a few blocks just looking around at everything. This place is so huge and there's always so much going on. Thousands of cars and people were flooding the streets and sidewalks at almost all times. I turned down another street and found a gym about a block away. I walked inside and went up to the main desk where there were a few guys sitting in front of computers.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked a tall dark haired guy with bulging muscles that made me feel somewhat sick at the sight of.

"I just moved here and I'm searching for a new gym. I want the works; tanning, pool, sauna, hot tub, racketball courts, good equipment, and a personal trainer." I explained. I felt all those things were necessary if I was going to pay an arm and a leg for my membership.

"Well, we offer all of those things along with massage therapists and several different classes including pilates, cycling, yoga, zumba, kickboxing, and even more." He explained. I noticed his eyes flick quickly from my own down to my chest and back up again. What a pig. This is why men are disgusting, well not the only reason but seriously, can't they control their leering? I let it slide this time but if he did it again I would have to let Snix out on him.

"Okay, how much is the membership?" I asked. His eyes faltered again down to my chest before answering.

"It's $160 a month for a year membership. This includes all of our amenities and the option of bringing a guest for free each visit." He explained while glancing down again.

"I think those roids are giving you a lazy eye because I know you aren't stupid enough to think I wouldn't catch you checking out my tits. I know I have a fantastic rack and all but you're at work, hasn't any one ever taught you about being professional, Mr. Roidrage McTinydick. I'm way too damn hot for you and even with those rippling muscles you'd never have a chance with me. I mean especially seeing as your balls are probably the size of raisins after all, even if I liked dick you wouldn't have enough to satisfy me." I snapped and his eyes widened to the size of quarters. He quickly looked me straight in the eyes and his face turned a dark shade of red.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it wasn't intentional. Please don't let this affect your thoughts on this gym. It really is a great place to be and I wouldn't want to ruin it for you... it won't happen again."

"I'll accept your apology for now but if you stare at my tits one more time I'll let Snix out of her cage and sick her on your freakishly muscular ass." I said.

"I'm not sure what that means but it doesn't sound fun. Would you like to have a tour of the gym?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Will you be giving the tour... because if so, I think I'll just come back another time when I don't have to deal with some lubed up bag of meat oogling my goodies as he pretends to show me around the gym." I explained. He looked down at the desk and then back to another employee.

"Dan, can you take this from here?" He asked before a ginger walked up that looked to be of normal muscle mass and in great shape. He wasn't as creepy as the freakishly muscular guy.

"Hi, what're you in for today?" He asked and kept eye contact the whole time.

"I was hoping I could get a tour and possibly start a membership today." I replied.

"Sounds great, let me show you around." He said with a smile.

Dan showed me around the gym and I decided I liked it enough to sign up. After filling out the paperwork and the payment information I was all set to go work out. I bought a bottled water and went straight for the treadmill. After an hour on the treadmill I went around and did some machines to work the rest of my body. I didn't bring my swimsuit today so I figured next time I'd hit the pool and hot tub. On my way out of the gym a blonde girl ran right into me and she fell down straight to the floor.

"Watch out blondie." I said as I walked by. She jumped back up quickly and turned towards me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention but I'm glad because I just ran into the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She said as her gaze raked over my sweaty body. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her remark.

"Oh please, I've heard that line a million times and as much as I know it's true... that's not going to get you in these amazingly formfitting yoga pants. Why don't you turn around and get your ass back on the treadmill and find someone else who might be slightly interested in your furry brows and your oompa loompa orange spray tan." I said and turned towards the door to leave.

"I like 'em fiesty, I'll see you around." She said as I walked outside. I started reconsidering my gym membership after being hit on so much after only one session.

As I walked home from the gym I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see Brittany was calling. I smiled before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello gorgeous." I answered.

"Hi baby." She replied. Her voice sounded a little tired and weak.

"How's your first day?" I asked and she let out a deep sigh.

"It's a lot of fun but I'm so tired. I mean the dancing is great and I love it but it's not challenging to teach the same dance over and over... it's just kind of mentally tiring. I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too. I just joined a gym down the block and got my work out on." I replied.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Brittany asked. I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my lips.

"I would love to baby. Can't wait." I replied.

"Alright, I have to go... my next class is starting soon. I love you San." She said.

"I love you too boo... have a good day. I'll see you soon." I said before hanging up the phone.

When I got back to the apartment I went straight to the showers. I was so excited for my date with Brittany tonight. I knew it would be a few hours before my girl would be home and I felt pathetic that I was counting down. I took a long shower and started getting ready after. I curled my hair and did my make up while singing along to my ipod. I tried to prolong the process so I wouldn't be bored and anxious waiting for Britt to get home.

Things have been so perfect since Brittany and I moved in together. I honestly couldn't imagine my life going any better than it has been lately, minus the whole Abuela sickness situation. I miss her a lot and I think about her all the time. We would still talk on the phone every day and she would always ask how Brittany was doing. Brittany and I had been planning a surprise visit back to Lima next month and I was super excited, even though it was still awhile away.

I finished getting ready and still had an hour before Brittany would be home. I went out into the living room and sat down to watch some TV and keep myself occupied. I had never been this kind of girl before. The kind of girl that doesn't know what to do with herself when they're without the person they love. I guess that could be because I've never really been in love with someone like I'm in love with Brittany. I've never been more sure of something in my life than I am that Brittany is my soulmate.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot going on with work and frandz and family. Hope y'all had a good thanksgiving and enjoy the new chapter. I'm super excited to write the next chapter with the cute date scene with the girls. Sorry there wasn't much Brittana in this one but next chapter is gonna be super fluffy. **

**Can't wait to read your reviews. :]**


	9. Surprise

Santana.

"Where are we going babe?" I asked as Brittany guided me down the stairs and out into the hustle and bustle of New York. She just turned to me and smiled that sneaky smile.

"It's a surprise." She said.

Her hand fit perfectly with my and her fingers were practically made to fit in the spaces between my own. We walked down the street hand in hand for a few blocks until we reached a little shop that had portraits displayed in the windows. I looked over to Brittany as she opened the door and her smile just widened as she held it for me to walk inside. I wondered if asking me on this date was some way of getting me to take a portrait with her but I felt like she would just ask.

"What are we doing here Britt?" I asked as we walked up to the counter. She just quirked an eyebrow in my direction and smiled.

"You'll see." She said.

"It looks a lot like we're about to get some family photo shit done." I said jokingly. She just shook her head and told the woman at the counter we had an appointment. I wondered when she'd made this arrangement and how long she'd known we'd end up here tonight.

"Ah, yes... Pierce. You're a bit early but we'll be ready for you in a just a few minutes. You can look through the albums and get an idea of what you're interested in for your portraits." She said as she smiled and typed something into the computer.

"Okay, thank you." Brittany said before walking over to the seats across the room that had an end table filled with albums. The walls were covered in portraits of babies, families, couples, and even animals. Some of them were just your average portrait while others were more costume photos.

I sat down next to Brittany and she picked up a photo album before opening it to the middle. The picture we looked at was of a couple in astronaut outfits with the moon as scenery. The man in the photo was holding onto the leg of the woman who appeared to be floating away. It was cute and funny. Brittany flipped the page and the next picture was of a couple dressed as Fred and Wilma Flinstone set in was looked like Bedrock.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"We're having a fun photoshoot today. We're gonna dress up in all kinds of different costumes and take funny pictures. Maybe we can get one normal shot of us too, if you want?" She replied. I smiled at the silliness of this date but it really did seem like a lot of fun.

"Well these are all straight couples... that doesn't really apply to us." I replied as she flipped through page after page of couple photos.

"We can make our own ideas. They have a huge costume room that we can choose from." Brittany replied.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. She just smiled and told me it was her little secret.

"Alright, Ms. Pierce are you ready to get started?" Said a woman with long black hair and dark eyes that wore a bit too much make up. She sort of looked like a drag queen, and I wasn't entirely convinced that she in fact was a woman. I mean not that it mattered either way.

"Let's go." Brittany said to me after she set the album back on the pile.

We followed the woman to the back of the building and into a room that was bigger than our living room and filled with costumes. Brittany just smiled in awe of all the costumes and started walking around the room staring at everything. She stopped and put on a giant pink foam cowboy hat before winking at me and tilting it downward.

"Howdy Ma'am... are you from Tennessee? Cause yer the only ten I see?" She said in a corny southern accent and added a wink.

"You're a dork." I replied. She took the hat off and put it back on the counter. We stood there staring into each others eyes with goofy smiles plastered on our lips and I would be surprised if anyone in the room couldn't see the love in our gaze.

"Did you girls have anything in mind as far as your costume choices or did you want to look around a bit and figure things out? How many spreads did you want to do?" The woman asked.

"We wanted to look around and get some ideas, I was thinking of doing two or three costumes and one without costumes." Brittany answered.

We walked around looking at several different costumes before Brittany found a catwoman suit that she just had to try on and I would definitely be crazy to be against seeing her sexy self in a tight cat suit.

"Let's both wear catwoman suits for one of our pictures." She said after she walked out of the dressing room. I smiled at the sight of her as my eyes raked over her body. She looked like sex on legs. If it weren't for the Queen in the room, I probably would have jumped her right then.

"Anything you say... in that, I can't say no." I replied and she smiled before jumping up and down and clapping.

"What about our other pictures?" I asked. She just smiled and walked around the room in the catwoman outfit searching for another set of costumes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her because the costume hugged her in all the right places.

"What about this?" She asked after holding out an elf outfit.

"Elves?" I asked skeptically.

"We can use them as our Christmas card picture and send them to our friends and family. I want to look somewhat sexy but classy enough to send to your parents without them feeling awkward." She explained. I smiled at the idea because it would make a really cute Christmas photo. It all made me feel so domesticated but for once in my life that didn't seem like a bad thing at all.

"Okay, that's a good idea babe... one more?" I asked and she shook her head before opening her mouth to speak.

"What's your policy on nude photography?" She asked as if she had been asking if the woman could pass the potatoes at dinner. I didn't see that one coming at all.

"We do take nude photos but in an artistic way, never pornographic poses." The Queen replied. Brittany smiled and raised an eyebrow at me once again. I could feel my cheeks get hot at the thought of taking naked pictures with Brittany.

"Okay, we'll do the two costume photos, one nude session, and one in our regular outfits." Brittany explained to the woman who nodded. We grabbed the things we needed to get started and followed Queen to the green room where we'd be taking our photos. The first session was our catwoman photos. Brittany and I both wore the suit and each of us had our own whip for a prop. We did several different poses while the Queen stood behind the camera and snapped pictures of us. The flash was practically making me go blind. After she snapped about a hundred pictures we joined her at a computer to pick the poses we liked most. Brittany chose a pose where I was on my hands and knees crawling up her body and her whipe was tightly wrapped around my waist as she pulled me down against her. It was sexual and provocative, and I wouldn't expect Brittany to choose any other type of picture. I chose one that had both of us facing the camera and cracking our whips at the perfect time for the camera to get them in the shot as it they were curling back towards us. We both had angry and fierce expressions that looked seductive and sexual. I just really liked the way Brittany looked in the picture so I chose it.

The next shoot was fun because the Queen brought out a fake snowman and we pretended to be building it as she snapped pictures of us basically playing in elf outfits. We wore candy striped socks up to our knees with green and red skirts. We each had a green vest on over a low cut red shirt that showed just enough to remain classy but still be sexy. My elf hat was red while Brittany's was green. She looked adorable and I knew she was having a blast, because I was too. We finished the set and picked a couple pictures from the shoot. Brittany picked one that showed us kneeling on our knees as we pretended to put snow onto the snowman. Brittany was looking at the snowman while I stole a glance at her. The smile that was on my lips showed how truly happy I was in that moment and my eyes couldn't hide how much I adored her. I picked one that showed Brittany carrying me bridal style and we were twirling around with our mouths open from laughter and we couldn't have looked happier.

The next set was the one with our normal everyday clothes. She set up two stools next to each other and had us sit down on them with our arms around each other in various poses for a few shots. Then we got up and started goofing around. Brittany started tickling me and I couldn't fight the laughter. She wrapped her arms around me and placed a soft kiss to my temple before moving down my cheek and finally to my lips. The flash was blinding but I was too mesmerized by Brittany to be bothered by it. Brittany ended up hugging me and I jumped up into her arms and wrapped my legs around her waist. When we finished the set she chose the picture of my laughing my hardest during her tickling. I picked the picture of her kissing my temple and we both decided to get a copy of the picture with me in her arms and my legs wrapped around her.

"Alright San, are you ready?" She asked as we both walked towards the bathroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be to take my first naked photoshoot." I replied. She just smiled and linked her arm with mine as we walked into the dressing rooms attached to the bathroom. The Queen had given us both robes to wear out into the studio until we got set up for the photoshoot. For some reason my stomach was fluttering with anxious nerves. We walked hand in hand back into the studio after we got undressed together in the same dressing room stall.

"Alright ladies. Are you ready?" The Queen asked. I still didn't know her name but even if I did, I think I'd still call her Queen.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with." Brittany said looking me in the eyes. Her gaze was filled with worry.

"No, I want to. I'm just nervous... I've never taken nude photos before and I mean even though I know I have a rockin' hot body... I've never thought about showcasing it." I admitted. She smiled.

"These are just for you and me to see." She said with a wink and we walked over to the center of the studio.

We started off with a standing pose. Brittany and I stood face to face and pressed against one another. The feeling of her skin on mine sent all the nerves away almost instantly. We faced the camera and Brittany slid her arm around my waist and rested her hand on the small of my back. We did a few different standing poses before we sat down for a few poses. Brittany chose the pose where I was sitting in between her legs with one leg tucked underneath me and the other stretched out along her own. One of her hands rested in my lap and the other rested on my leg. My right arm was up and reaching behind me to wrap around her neck where my hand rested on her opposite shoulder. It was perfect except I couldn't see much of her body. I chose a pose of us lying on a white couch together. Brittany was lying beneath me on her back while I had my head resting on her stomach. Her arm closest to the camera was raised to prop her head up on her forearm while the other arm rested on my shoulder blade. My eyes were closed but hers were focused on me. They were all beautiful and it was hard to choose.

We ended up getting the disc with all the pictures on it anyways, but I was happy with the ones we'd chosen to be printed. We went back to the dressing room and got our clothes back on before meeting the Queen at the computer to pick the background scenery for our costume photos. We chose the roof of a skyscraper for our catwoman photos and the north pole for our elf pictures. We left the plain white background for the normal everyday clothes pictures and the nude set.

After everything was picked out and taken care of, we said our goodbyes and left with smiles on our faces and our pictures on a disc in Brittanys hand.

"That was a lot of fun." I admitted. She smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to do something different but fun and when I found out about that place.. I really wanted to try it... thank you for going with me." She replied.

"I'm glad we did it and now we have some awesome pictures... and we're gonna have the best Christmas cards ever." I told her.

"Everyone will be super jealous of our awesome elf costumes." She replied.

"Totally... so are we headed home now?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head no.

"That was only phase one of our epic date night... now we're on to phase two... which is also a surprise." She explained and I just smiled because I knew I wouldn't get it out of her even if I tried.

"Have I told you that I love you and you're the best girlfriend ever?" I asked before kissing her cheek.

"You have but I never get tired of hearing it." She said with a smile.

"I love you and you're the best girlfriend ever ever ever ever." I told her. She smiled and stopped me in the middle of the sidewalk. She reached out and cupped my cheek before pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. It made me want to skip phase two and go straight to our bedroom, but I was excited for the next surprise.

"I love you too... and you're the best girlfriend, not me." She said with a smile before taking my hand and guiding me down the sidewalk to our next destination.

* * *

**Okay so here's part 1 of the Brittana date night. Just a cute little fun idea for the girls. Hope you like it and can't wait to hear what you think. **

**Read&Review Review Review.**

**Emmaisalesbian- Thanks for sticking with me! I'm glad you love the fic. It's been amazing to write and I'm happy it means something to someone other than my nerdy self. Hope you liked this fluffy chapter :]**

**mixtapesandcellmates- glad to be back and thanks for sticking with me. more of the brittana date to come :]**

**dafuq33- you might be right but i'll never tell. i do love me some jealous britt tho.**

**AB- I like writing from both perspectives because I always wonder what the other is thinking too when I read one sided stories. It's getting real coupley up in herrr.**

**M206- Thanks it was mostly just a filler, this one was fun to write but the next one will be even better. :]**

**hlnwst- you could be right... we'll find out soon enough**

**Jazzmonte- no one can get between Brittana... they're endgame. if anyone tries... santana will just slice them with her vicious words.**

**heya8711-thanks for following this story after ROL. hope you like it and stick with me.**


	10. Phase Two

**Brittany.**

When we walked into Rabs Country Lanes I couldn't hold in my excitement. It's cosmic bowling night, I called ahead to check and make sure. Cosmic bowling is the only way to go. The balls are so pretty and they glow in the black lights, I usually spend a lot of time watching them go down the lanes. I looked over to Santana and saw that she had a wide smile across her lips and was staring at me as I instinctively jumped up and down clapping in excitement.

"You are so cute." She said. I smiled and moved closer so I could wrap my arms around her.

"You're hot though." I said and turned to walk towards the counter with my arm around her shoulders.

"So are you, but sometimes you're just extremely adorable. It's actually alarming how quickly you can go from being cute and innocent to hot and dirty sex kitten." Santana said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I can even be both at the same time." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

We made it to the counter and the man asked us how many games we wanted to play and got us a couple pairs of shoes. We decided to play two games because one was never enough but three was sometimes too many. After we foundout that we're on lane six, Santana and I walked down the aisle searching for awesome balls. I picked a hot pink ball and a lime green one while she got a bright orange ball and an electric blue one.

When we made our way to the lane we put our balls in the holder thingy and sat down to put our shoes on.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded in response.

"We can order some food... there's not time limit to these games, we could take all night if we really wanted." I told her. She smiled at me and sent those butterflies stirring in my stomach.

"Let's order before we start and we can play while we wait for the food." She suggested.

After we changed into our bowling shoes, I took Santana's hand in mine and guided her over to the food court counter. We ordered a large hawaiian pizza with jalapenos on Santana's half and a couple of large sodas. They told us they'd bring the pizza out to our lane when it was ready and we scurried back with our drinks after paying. Santana went up to the computer keyboard and typed in our names.

"Snix. Uh oh. Haha and I'm apparently Sex?" I joked and she smirked back at me.

"You know I'm about to rock this game, babe. Oh damn it that was supposed to say Sexy Bitch... but sex works too I guess." She said before she grabbed her blue ball and stood with it raised in the air and her elbow rested on her hip. She looked super cute when she got all competitive and acted all cocky. I just smiled back and sent a wink her way.

"Let's see if you can keep up." I joked and she scoffed before turning around and staring down the lane. Her bowling stance was adorable. She stood straight while she held the ball in front of her chest and stared with her head tilted sideways. She took a few seconds before she made a few long strides towards the line. She threw the bowling ball in a perfect line with surprising force towards the pins. I stared with my jaw dropped and eyes wide. She stood frozen in front of our lane watching the ball go straight for the front pin. As soon as all the pins crashed down she started doing a victory dance. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever witnessed. She had her hand balled up and basically was doing fist bumps towards the ground as she stepped quickly around in a little circle. My heart practically melted at the sight of how cute my girl was.

"Strike!" She yelled as she skipped, yes literally skipped, towards me. I smiled and stood in her way of the seats. She stopped quickly before running into my and I pulled her close by the small of her back. She smiled wider and I just stared into her deep chocolate eyes. I leaned down so that our lips were close enough to barely trace one anothers skin.

"I love you." I whispered into her lips before closing the gap and sucking her bottom lip just a little. It was almost instant when she slid her tongue into my mouth and grazed my own. Her hands were suddenly in my hair tangled as she scratched softly at my scalp. I slid my hands down her back and under her ass before squeezing softly. She smiled into my lips before pulling away. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust, I was sure mine looked the same.

"I almost forgot we were in public. I could have just fucked you standing right there." She whispered after moving her mouth close to my ear. She kissed my ear lobe and winked at me before moving past me to the seats around our table.

"Wow, okay... now I'm gonna try and concentrate on bowling... I have to show you what I got." I told her as I walked up to grab my pink ball. I had been bowling pretty frequently since I was six and I stopped using bumpers at the ripe age of eight. My parents and I used to go bowling at least one every two weeks as a family.

I stared down the lane and took a deep breath before taking my best shot at the pins. I knew my throw had a curve to it and so I always stood to the left a little bit. Sure enough, two dots left from the center, the ball went right at first almost to the gutter but quickly spun and made its' way toward the front pin. I closed my eyes and listened for the crash of the pins hoping for a strike over and over in my head. I heard the pins fall and opened my eyes to see none standing before I jumped in the air and clapped.

"Yay! Strike, I still got it." I admitted on my way towards Santana. She smirked at me and slapped my ass before walking to grab her ball.

"Good job baby." She said as she grabbed her orange ball for a change up.

A little over halfway through the first game I was beating Santana by ten points. She was not taking it well. Anytime her ball went into the gutter it caused a slur of spanish to come out quickly from her mouth. It was kind of cute, her temper tantrums in another language. The pizza arrived and we put the game on pause to eat.

"I'm just warming up, don't worry I'll come back and beat you." She said while we sat at the table eating our pizza.

"Okay babe, whatever you say. I'm not gonna let you win so bring it on." I told her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I would never want a pity win! When I do kick your butt, it'll be satisfying to know it's because I'm the best ever in the universe!" She said with a sarcastic confidence.

"I already know you're the best ever in the universe at almost anything but I'm the best at bowling." I said with a wink.

After we finished our dinner and went back to bowling, the game got even more competitive. Santana tied up in the eighth frame.

"Let's put a wager on this shall we?" She asked with a smirk. I frowned and shook my head.

"You can't put a wager on a game at the end. We should have done that to begin with! We can bet on the next one?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"You're right. Okay... So next game. Think of your terms wisely, Britt." She said.

I ended up winning the first game and she attacked me after I made my last strike. It was a good attack, if there was such a thing, it would be when Santana ran at me with her arms outstretched and wrapped them tight around me. She squeezed so tight I couldn't breathe and picked me up to twirl me around.

"I can't believe you just beat me!" She said when she set me back on the ground. She frowned at me and I smiled back down at her.

"Told you babe, I'm da bomb." I joked. She tried not to smile back at me but it's hard when I'm so darn cute, and I could see her lips curling at the corners of her mouth.

"I can't even be mad at you because you're too adorable." She said before giving in to the smile that slid across her beautiful lips.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be mad at me." I replied before placing a soft kiss onto her smile.

"Okay so about that bet, have you picked the terms?" She asked after we pulled away.

"I was thinking something along the lines of... when I win... you get to be my sex slave for the night and if by some crazy twist of fate... you win... what are your terms?" She explained and I shot my eyebrow up in excitement, for once hoping to lose.

"I think that sounds perfect, I'll take a sex slave for the evening..." I replied and she just winked at me with a dirty smirk.

"It's cute that you think I'm gonna let you beat me again... in the words of Rih Rih herself... I know you wanna bite this, I'ma make you my bitch." She said before singing out the words to the song at the end. We both just looked at each other and started laughing slightly because we were such dorks.

The second game was neck and neck the entire time. Our passings by each other were filled with intensely sexual glares and lots of flirty touching to distract one another. We were both really on our game and by the ninth frame, Santana was winning by four points. I honestly could care less if I won this game, either way we were going to have a lot of amazing lady sex tonight. I hoped Rachel puts her headphones in before bed because I didn't think we'd be keeping it quiet. Santana made a spare in the tenth frame to get her extra shot and made five pins after that. She was now up by a lot and I had to at least get a strike in the first frame to maybe win.

On her way back towards the seats when I was passing by she grabbed my hand and twirled me towards her. She pulled me into a deep kiss when her tongue plunged instantly into my mouth and her hand held me tight against her by the small of my back. It took my breath away and left me dizzy and speechless. She pulled away and smiled before winking and turning back towards the chairs.

My head was still spinning from that amazing kiss. I missed the first shot and hit the gutter but made it up in the second shot with a spare. In the end I lost by three pins but I wasn't upset about being Santana's sex slave for the night. She smiled at me as I turned around with a fake pout and walked towards her.

"It's okay baby, we both won a game so we're even... but you're still gonna be my bitch tonight." She said with a sexy smirk. She stood up and hugged me before we sat down to take our shoes off.

"I'll take the shoes up there babe." She offered and I smiled before handing her my shoes. I grabbed two of the balls and took them to the racks down the aisles to put them away. I went back and grabbed the others to put away and Santana was back from taking our shoes up. We left with our fingers interlaced and smiles on our faces.

"That was a lot of fun." She said as we walked down the street.

"I bet tonight is going to be more fun." I told her with a smile. She pulled out a pair of shoes from her purse and I laughed.

"You stole the shoes?!" I asked. She nodded.

"I wanted something to remember our first awesome date in New York... I mean I guess we did do a photoshoot earlier to remember it by but I thought you might like them." She said before putting them back into her purse.

"You stole them for me?" I said softly and she nodded again.

"I took mine too... I wanted to keep them." She said with an innocent tone.

"Aw, babe... you're amazing." I told her. She stole our shoes from the bowling alley to have a little piece of the memory forever. She was such a sap.

* * *

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I work two jobs and as much as I love writing, I also love partying and even sleeping sometimes. Hope you liked it!**

**Emmaisalesbian- They don't have the edited copies just the rough forms on a disc, but I guess I didn't specify.. but they won't get the print outs for a bit. I guess I'm just about instant gratification haha even if it's unrealistic. glad you liked it though, thanks for keeping with me I love hearing from you.**

**singlevow- yeah I thought it was a fun idea! Hope you liked the bowling date too.**

**mixtapesandcellmates- I wish someone would take me on something like that I mean who doesn't love dress up games every once in awhile.**

**M206- Thanks! Oh man, I'm dreading writing that situation. It's going to be so emotional. I don't even think I'm ready for it. **

**JazzMonte- I thought it was super cute and I don't remember how it came to me but I was like, it sounds like something Brittany would set up for a fun night out. Hope you liked phase 2.**

**MarilovesherBrittana08- Sorry girl... life! I did write some other stuff though if you ever need something in between updates, check it out. Hope this is enough to hold you over for a few days or so.**


	11. Sex Slave

Santana.

The feeling of Brittany's teeth scraping down my neck to my collarbone was making my head spin and I could barely get the key inside the lock to our apartment. Her tongue slid in a circle around my sensitive skin before she bit harder and I let out a deep moan. I finally got the key in the lock and throw the door open before her lips found their way to mine. The kiss is hungry and passionate filled with our need for each other. I sucked her bottom lip between my own as her hands slid down my back to my thighs just below my ass. She squeezed tight and pulled me up against her so I wrapped my legs around her waist. Our lips are attached as if the only air in the room is coming from one anothers lungs.

Brittany carried me through the apartment towards our bedroom without even hitting anything on the way. She flung open our bedroom door without ever pulling away from our kiss. When we almost made it to the bed I heard a deep growling meow and felt Brittany stumbling forward. Luckily the bed was there to break our fall and I'd be crazy to not want the beautiful blonde to land on top of me in our bed.

"Sorry Tubbs." She said when she finally pulled away from our kiss with an apologetic smile towards the fat cat on the floor. We were both breathing heavily when she looked back down at me with a sexy smirk.

"Babe, I feel creeped out when that lunatic is in the room during our sexy time. He's always starin us down like he wants to join in and I'm not into beastiality." I told her and she looked at me with a confused expression.

"I thought we were going to do that Beauty and the Beast role play some day." She asked with a quirky smile.

"Britt, that's different. Beastiality is animal sex. I only agreed to the beauty and the beast role play because you begged me and said you'd be the beast that ravages the beauty... and you can't wear a mask during the sex." I explained and she cocked her head to the side as if she understood my point.

"Okay, sorry mah lord, your time here is done for the evening. Go explore your kingdom while I fuck Santana senseless." Brittany said as she got up and scooted the fat cat out with her foot. She shut the door and turned back towards me with a sly smile.

"Now... where were we?" She asked before moving quickly towards the bed and closing the gap between us. Before I knew it I was pinned against the bed with her lips attacking any skin that wasn't covered. She gripped at the fabric of my shirt and tugged in frustration.

"Too many layers. I need to feel you." She breathed against the skin of my neck. She leaned up and pulled at the fabric of her shirt. I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Now... I recall a certain bet that a certain blonde lost earlier this evening in which it was declared she became my sex slave for the evening. Here you are trying to top me when I said I was gonna make you my bitch..." I said before grabbing the back of her thighs and flipping her over onto her back on the bed. She giggled up at me innocently and I smiled down at her.

"I fucking love you so much it hurts. It literally hurts. When you're not near me it's like all the air is sucked out of the room and the sun isn't shining as bright. I'm so glad you're mine and I'm never ever letting you go." I said because I just needed her to know what she does to me. She smiled at me and her eyes twinkled in the dim light shining from the Christmas lights Brittany insisted on putting up almost two months early.

"I love you too. You'll never have to let me go because I'll always be here. You're my whole world." She said before I captured her lips in a soft kiss. It didn't stay soft and innocent for long before Brittany's hand tangled in my brown curls and our lips turned hungry. I kissed a path from her lips down her chin and neck to the crevice between her neck and shoulder that I knew tickled her in all the right places.

I slid my hands down the sides of her torso and then back up underneath her shirt. I grazed her skin up to her bra before I grabbed her chest aggressively and needed my hands into her perfect breasts. I bit down hard against her neck and she let out a desperate moan. I dug my nails into the skin that peaked out from the top of her bra. I slowly pulled my hands down her body and dragged my nails into her skin all the way down to the waistline of her pants. The deep groan that escaped her sent a tingle down to my core and I felt the wetness pooling there.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it upwards as Brittany lifted herself up instinctively to allow room for me to pull it over her head. My lips instantly attached to the skin below her collar bone and trailed down to the perfect twin peaks awaiting me. Her hands tangled in my hair and scratched at my scalp. I bit the soft flesh of her right breast and sucked it into my mouth hard causing another loud moan to escape her lips.

I teased my way over to her other side before sliding my hands underneath her and unclasping her bra in one swift motion. She smiled up at me and I was mesmerized. My heart swelled with love while my body was on fire with hunger and passion for her. My hands instinctively slid up her torso and my fingers tweaked at each of her nipples. Her back arched up into the touch and I kissed the skin between her breasts before trailing down to her belly button.

"You're driving me insane." She breathed out as I stopped my kisses just above her waistline. I looked up resting my chin on her stomach and smirked at her.

"You're my sex slave so I get to do whatever I want to you and then you do whatever I want you to do to me. That's the rules babe." I said with a wink before sliding my tongue under the line of her waistband and teasing the skin below. Her hips bucked up into my face and a sigh left her lips.

After teasing her for a few minutes longer I could feel my sex throbbing between my legs and I hadn't even taken my clothes off yet. I undid her pants and slowly pulled them down before kissing all the way down each leg and back up to each hip bone. I kissed over her pink lacy underwear to the top of her mound before biting down slightly.

"Fuckkk." She breathed out and grasped at the bed. I slid my tongue up the center of her panties and back down before I hooked my fingers in each side of the waistband to pull them down her legs. I threw them somewhere in the room before returning my gaze to the gorgeous naked blonde below me. I lowered my face down to her center and took in the sight waiting for me there. She was completely soaked and I could smell her arousal. She was squirming beneath me and squeezing her legs tying to get some sort of friction.

"No cheating Miss Pierce." I chastised her and she whined.

"Baby, please. Touch me. Please, fuck." She whimpered. I smiled up to her before sliding my tongue painfully slow up her slit. She let out a loud moan and bucked up into my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat at the taste of her sweet pussy. I pulled away and sat up between her legs. She stared up at me in disbelief.

"What the hell?" She whined again. I loved seeing her like this because it was so much fun to tease her especially when I knew it made pleasing her that much better in the end. I stood up from the bed and stared down at her.

"Take off my clothes." I said with a smirk. She smiled at me and slowly moved from the bed towards me. She grabbed the bottom off my shirt after placing a soft kiss to my lips. She pulled off my shirt and peppered kisses along my collarbone and chest. She slid her fingers softly down the skin of my back before finding my bra and unclasping it before dropping it to the floor. She slid down my body so that she was eye level with the button to my jeans. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to the floor so I stepped out of them. We didn't lose eye contact for more than a second before she pulled my thong down and kissed the sensitive heat between my legs.

In a flash we were back on the bed and I was straddling Brittany's thigh with mine pressed hard against her soaking wet sex. We thrusted against one another in a perfect rhythm as if our body's made the most perfect music together. It didn't take long before we both came tumbling over that cliff into our first orgasm with the slick layer of sweat across our skin that caused our bodies to slide against one another. We laid there for a second panting against each others skin causing goosebumps.

I got up and grabbed a couple of scarfs from the dresser as Brittany watched me with curious eyes. I moved back to the bed and straddled Brittany's stomach. I grabbed her right hand and tied it to the bedpost with the scarf before repeating the action with my other hand.

"Ooh. I like where this is going." She said before I put my index finger over her lips.

"No talking and no touching. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name." I told her and her eyes sparkled with excitement. I slid my body down hers and loved the feeling of my skin against hers. I dragged my nails from her armpits down her chest and stomach until I reached her hip bones. She shook beneath me with excitement and anticipation.

When my face dipped between her legs and my tongue met wet heat I couldn't stop the moan that flew threw my lips. I grabbed each of her hips with my nails digging into her skin and pulled her hard against me before sucking the sensitive flesh into my mouth and twirling my tongue around her clit. I bit down slightly and flicked my tongue up and down quickly. She moaned loudly and I looked up to see her biting the skin of her arm that her mouth could reach.

I twirled circles around her clit as I slid to fingers deep inside her tight pussy and curled them up to hit that spot I knew she needed. Her hips tried to buck up but I dug my nails deeper into her skin and held her down. After a few more minutes of pumping my fingers furiously inside her and biting and sucking and licking her clit I felt her walls clench tight around me. I slowed my pace when I felt her body tense up and shake slightly before collapsing for a second and tensing up one last time. I felt a gush of liquid shoot out and soak my fingers and mouth. I was surprised by the lady cum but also extremely turned on. She was shaking below me and still had her teeth attached to her own skin, I think it was to keep herself from screaming out while I fucked her.

"That was fucking amazing... I've never felt that before... I don't know where it came from. I think I just peed." She said almost embarrassed. I smiled down at her knowingly.

"Babe, you just squirted... not everyone can do that but I hear it feels pretty amazing." I told her. I could feel my sex throbbing between my legs still and it was almost painful how much I ached for her touch.

"Oh my god San, it was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had." She explains as she nods her head frantically.

"I'm glad I could be of service... but I'd like my sex slave to take care of me before I go for another round on you." I explain and she smirks.

I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand and wondered who would be calling this late at night. I shrugged and ignored it because nothing was getting in the way of my sexy time with Brittany. She was pulling at her arms trying to get out of my scarf restraints and I just smiled and shook my head no.

"You're just going to lay there and I'm going to ride your face until I cum." I whispered seductively as I made my way up her body.

"You are so fucking hot when you take charge." She said before I straddled her face with my pussy grinding against her lips. She instantly slid her tongue up and down my folds before flicking it across my clit. I moaned loudly as I grabbed the bed post and started slowly thrusting down into her mouth. She bit slightly at my clit and sent shooting electricity through every part of my body. She slid her tongue down to my entrance and pushed it deep inside causing another loud moan to escape my lips.

"Oh fuck Brittany." I breathed through gritted teeth. I could feel my orgasm building embarrassingly fast but I couldn't control it. My pace quickened and her tongue expertly found every place I needed it to be. It was only minutes before I came tumbling violently into my orgasm and my back arched as I grinded into her mouth and rode out the tingling sensations that covered my entire body. I was panting and sweat was covering my body in a light glisten. I slid back down Brittany's body so I was laying on top of her and collapsed against her. We laid there panting and sweaty against one another and I couldn't imagine anywhere in the world I'd rather be.

"Your phone's been ringing off the hook." Brittany said. I looked up at her confused because I only heard it vibrate once.

"What the hell is wrong with people? Don't they know I'm trying to get my sweet lady kisses on?" I replied. She smiled innocently and reached for my phone on the nightstand only to be held back by the scarfs holding her arm.

"I don't care who's calling right now." I admitted.

"San, what if it's important?" She explains. I think back to the two important phone calls we've gotten in almost the same positions before. My heart sunk and my mind started racing through horrible possibilities. I reached for the phone and saw that I had three missed calls from my Mom and three from my Dad. My heart started racing and I pressed the send button.

"Mi hija." Papi answered. My heart was beating two billion miles per minute as I feared for the worst possible news.

"Abuela?" I whisper back and my voice is weak and filled with fear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I can't believe I just wrote over 2000 words of smut. Whatever it was worth it. Hope you enjoy. Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**I'll reply to more reviews next time, I'm kind of in a rush. I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter. Who doesn't love stolen bowling shoes... and yes the fucking naya dance made an appearance as it should. **

**leave me love my fellow brittana addicts.**


	12. Life isn't Fair

Brittany.

I didn't hear what Santana's dad was saying on the other end of the phone. All I heard was the quiver in Santana's voice when she said Abuela. I reached out to hug her from behind but the stupid scarfs were holding me back. I wanted to touch her and run my fingers down her back to show her I was there for her but I couldn't reach.

"Is she okay? What the hell happened? How did she fall?" Santana replied with an angry tone replacing the worrisome one. I just laid there silently listening to her side of the story because it wasn't like I had any way of moving from my spot.

"She can't get the surgery if they don't think she'll make it." Santana says in a softer scared tone once again. I wished the phone was on speaker so I would know what was going on but I wasn't about to interrupt such an important conversation. I just didn't want Santana to have to repeat it if it was upsetting.

"Should I come home? I was planning on surprising you guys pretty soon but if I need to come now I will." She asked. There was a long silence while her dad talked on the other end and all I could hear was Santana taking deep breaths in and out.

"Please, if anything happens just tell me so I can get home. Don't wait. Just tell me. I'll be coming there in a few weeks but just don't let me be too late." She was begging. It broke my heart to hear her plead to him. Another minute of silence went buy and I could feel the bed slightly tremble beneath me. I knew instantly that Santana was crying.

"Te amo Papi." She said. After a few seconds she hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand.

"Baby." I whispered. She let out a deep breath before she wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Oh my God I'm sorry you're still tied up." She said before jumping to untie the scarfs. I was glad it distracted her from the need to cry over whatever news had just been given. I could tell by her side of the conversation that Abuela was still alive and as far as I guessed, not in any immediate danger but something bad had happened.

"It's okay, I like being tied up by you..." I said. She forced a smile through the sadness and my heart melted for her.

"What happened babe?" I asked. She took a deep breath before speaking. She looked down at her lap then back up to me with tears brimming her eyes.

"Abuela fell on her porch steps. She broke her pelvis and her wrist. They wanted to do surgery to fix the pelvis but they're afraid she won't make it through with the cancer at such a stage."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I replied. I pulled her against me and she started crying harder. Her sobs shook both of our bodies against the bed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"It's just not fair. First she gets fucking cancer after being the healthiest, nicest woman ever and then while she's dying from that she has to be in even more pain with broken bones that can't be fixed because of the stupid fucking cancer. Why is God sending all this shit her way? She doesn't deserve it." Santana explains. She took a deep breath and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and stares at me.

"I know honey, it's totally not fair and it's horrible. I hate that there's nothing anyone can do or say to make the situation better. Do we need to go back to Lima early?" I replied. She shook her head no.

"No, Papi said he'd keep me posted and that I'd be fine to wait until our original plan to go home." She replied.

"Just being with you makes this situation better babe, you're my rock. You keep me sane and grounded when all I want to do is flip out and snix every one in sight because I'm so upset." She admitted.

"I'm glad I could spare the people of New York from your snixjuice. I'd especially feel bad for Rachel if I wasn't around." I told her.

"I'm sorry our sexy times got ruined by the horrible news. Can you just hold me until we fall asleep?" Santana replied sounding a bit weak and broken down.

"Babe, don't be sorry. I would love to hold you until we fall asleep, do you even have to ask?" I told her before I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close against my chest.

I traced circles on the skin of her back and felt her breathing slow back to normal. Her heart was still beating pretty fast and I wondered what was swimming around in her mind.

"I think you should just call Abuela tomorrow and talk to her, it would help." I told her.

"I talk to her everyday and it does sort of help but it also hurts. It hurts to hear the weakness behind her voice when I know she's trying to hide it. It hurts to know I'm not there to help her through this rough time. It hurts to know that she's dying. Every day she's getting closer and closer to the end of her life and there's nothing we can do about it." She explained.

"I know it hurts baby. I know that nothing is going to take away that pain. If I could I would do anything just to make sure you never hurt again. I'd take all your pain and sorrow and bury it inside me so you never had to ever hurt again." I replied. She shook her head as a response.

"I wouldn't let you. I don't ever want to see you hurting either." She explained. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." I told her.

"I love you too Britt." She whispered back.

It didn't take long before we fell asleep in each others arms to the rhythm of our breathing in time with each others heartbeats. I woke up the next morning to my alarm and the bed was empty next to me. I looked around the room and Santana was nowhere to be found. I saw a sticky note on the nightstand and reached over to grab it.

_Couldn't sleep. Went to gym to clear my head. I love you. xoxo S_

I was glad she had a way of destressing because I knew that she was probably restless being here with no sort of schedule for her life. She had no obligations here in New York until the winter semester started in January. Today's the first day of November and in three weeks we'll be headed back to Lima for Thanksgiving. I could hear the clanking of dishes coming from the kitchen and it reminded me of how empty my stomach was. I threw the covers off me and jumped out of bed. I pulled on my fuzzy pink robe and put on the matching slippers before heading out into the apartment.

"Good morning sleepy head." Rachel said as I walked into the kitchen. She was smirking at me.

"Morning Rach. Whatcha makin?" I asked.

"I found an amazing recipe online for vegan strawberry shortcake pancakes. I'm trying it for the first time today and I couldn't be more excited." She explained. The front door opened and Santana walked inside looking sweaty and sexy in her gym outfit. She was wearing a tight black spandex tank top with short black adidas shorts.

"That sounds somewhat appetizing, minus the vegan part." Santana chimed in as she walked over to me. She kissed my forehead and smiled at me. It wasn't a full genuine happy smile but I'd take what I could get after the bad news she'd received last night.

"Oh good morning Santana. Didn't you get enough of a work out last night?" Rachel joked with a playful smirk towards the both of us.

"I knew she would hear us." I whispered to Santana who was now smirking back at Rachel.

"Oh I had plenty of calories burned last night but it's not easy keeping this rockin' bod. Don't be jealous your girl isn't here to take care of your needs Berry, I mean Rachel. You should invest in some headphones, you know those huge ones that cover your ears so you can't hear anything going on in the outside world. That would be in your best interest." Santana smiled before kissing my cheek and walking down the hall towards our bedroom.

"You two really are rather loud. I mean I know sometimes it's hard to keep it in but can't you be a bit more considerate and try being a little quieter?" Rachel asked.

"Rach... I couldn't be quiet with Santana if my life depended on it. I'd have to put a gag in my mouth to keep me from moaning because she's that fucking good at what she does." I said with a playful wink and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You two... are like sex fiends. I'm surprised you're not in there seducing each other right now." Rachel joked.

"I would be if I wasn't so hungry. I'm hoping for some of these pancakes you spoke of." I admitted. She laughed and plopped a stack of pancakes down onto a plate before she handed it to me. I smiled and grabbed the syrup from the cupboard.

"Thanks Rach. So when's your first class?" I asked.

"I have to leave after breakfast to get to class on time. When do you have work?" She asked before stacking some pancakes on a plate for herself. There was an extra plate of pancakes on the counter and I assumed she made them for Santana.

"I have to be there at ten which gives me exactly five minutes to eat these pancakes and twenty minutes to get ready before I have to book it out the door for work." I explained. She smiled at me before taking a bite of pancakes. I heard the shower turn on down the hall and started taking bigger bites to finish my pancakes quickly. I wanted to jump in the shower with Santana. It only took me a whole two minutes to stuff my face before I washed it down with a glass of milk and practically ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Have a good day Rach, see you tonight. Thanks for the pancakes." I yelled before I pushed the bathroom door open. Santana was naked and opening the glass door to the shower when I walked in. She looked back at me and smiled. I took off my robe and hung it on the door hanger and slid off my slippers. I joined her in the shower and the hot water enveloped our bodies.

"You have a little strawberry juice right here." Santana said before licking the corner of my lips. I smiled at her and she stared up into my eyes.

"Are you going to be okay today while I'm at work?" I asked. She nodded and smiled back up at me.

"I'll be okay. I'm going to call Abuela after you leave and see how she's doing. I think I might do a bit of shopping while you're gone." She explained. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist before I pulled her tight against me. This has always been one of my favorite places, here in the shower with her. The feeling of her naked skin against mine and the water trickling down every part of us was just so relaxing.

"You know you can call me or text me anytime. If I'm busy with teaching class, I'll just text or call as soon as I get a minute." I explained. She nodded in response.

"Yeah I know, I don't want to bug you though." She replied. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're never going to bug me." I told her. She smiled and rested her head against my chest.

"As much as I'd love to relax and cuddle in the shower forever, I have to get going soon so I should wash up." I said before I grabbed the shampoo. Santana took it from my hands and squirted some into her own.

"Let me take care of that for you." She said with a smile. She turned me around so my back was facing her and started lathering the shampoo into my hair. She scratched at my scalp and ran her fingers through my blonde locks. It was soothing and made me never want to leave. After she finished lathering she pulled me under the water and ran her fingers through my hair to get the soap out. She continued the process with conditioner and even washed my entire body with my loofa.

"I love you baby." I said when I kissed her lips softly before I moved to leave the shower. She pulled me hard against her and deepened the kiss with her tongue sliding into my mouth. A few seconds later she pulled away with passion in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"I love you too." She said before she slapped my butt as I moved out of the shower. I threw my robe on before I got out of the bathroom and went to my room.

I got dressed and blew dry my hair half way because I didn't have time to waste on drying it all the way. When I was fully ready I headed for the door and Santana was walking out of the bathroom as I walked out of our bedroom. She pulled me into a sweet kiss and smiled when she pulled away.

"I love you have a good day." She said.

"I love you too, text me or call if you need anything. Have a good day." I told her as I walked towards the door.

* * *

**Glad y'all liked the sexy times, sorry to end it on a sad note but at least Abuela is still alive. Bitch is stubborn and super strong so a few breaks couldn't take her down. Poor Santana though, she's got a serious internal battle of guilt and sadness that she's pushing deep down and it's gonna catch up to her. **

**here's a quick update before work. love you all!**


	13. Distraction

Brittany.

It's been a week since the phone call from Santana's dad. She's loosened up a bit since then but she's still sort of on edge. She's been anxious and worried about her abuela and it showed in everything she did. She'd been fidgety and she'd been constantly filing her nails when we were sitting around on the couch. She'd been snappy towards Rachel but I'd talked to her and explained why Santana's been on edge and she agreed to giving her some leeway.

"Brittany." She breathed out. I'm sitting in the corner of the L shaped couch and her head was resting in my lap as she laid the opposite way. I looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Somethings wrong. I have this bad feeling. I need to go home." She breathed out. I've been waiting for her to say those words because I had known it was coming. I was surprised it took her this long to say anything. I closed my eyes for a second and nodded my head. When I opened them I saw the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I want you to come with me, but I don't want to ruin anything for you by making you take time off." She said in a whisper. I couldn't say no. I wanted to go because I needed to be there for her. I just didn't know if I could tell my boss I needed time off to go home for a sick relative.

"I'll try my best. I want to come and I'll talk to my boss tomorrow. Is that soon enough?" I asked with a hopeful smile. She nodded her head and leaned up halfway before I met her in a soft kiss. I heard the front door shut before I saw Rachel had walked into the room carrying a couple movies in her hand.

"What in the hell are those?" Santana asked with a questioning tone. Rachel smiled at both of us before holding them up for us to read the titles.

"Rocky Horror and West Side Story. It's time for a musical intervention. I also have your favorite ice creams in the freezer along with several different magazines on the kitchen table. I've put cookies in the oven and they aren't even vegan. Well, some of them are but I've carefully marked them so they won't come in to contact with your sensitive tastebuds. I also found a nice gentleman to buy us a few bottles of wine for the evening. So please, join me in a roommate movie, junkfood, magazine, and wine gossip bonanza." Rachel explained with a smile.

"What's this intervention for?" Santana asked with a confused expression.

"I suppose it isn't an intervention per say but more along the lines of a distraction from how unfortunate things can be. A girls night is the only thing I could think of and I've gone through a bit of trouble to make it the best I could. I'm sorry about your Abuela and just know that we're all here for you and that includes Quinn." Rachel replied and smiled towards Santana with a genuine smile. Santana made a disgusted face with a groan escaping her lips and stood up. She walked over to Rachel and pulled her in for a quick hug before she walked past her into the kitchen. Rachel stood there stunned by the surprise thank you hug and smiled in my direction. I couldn't stop the wide smile from settling across my lips.

"You're the best Rachel." I said and she skipped over to me and jumped on my lap into a hug.

I heard Santana open the freezer and the sound of bowls hitting one another. I jumped up and pulled Rachel into the kitchen. We all scooped out bowls. Rachel had some special vegan sorbet or whatever but it actually looked tasty. I had rocky road while Santana chose superman. After we filled our bowls we poured a few glasses of wine. Santana grabbed the magazines and we made our way into the living room. Rachel put in West side story first. Santana sat in the corner of the couch with her legs stretched out while I sat next to her and Rachel sat on the other side of me at the end.

We were silent for a bit during the beginning. After awhile Rachel began to hum along with the tunes of the songs and Santana rolled her eyes. I just laughed and stared back and forth at the two girls.

"You know I played Maria in a school play... before I was homeschooled" Santana said with a smirk in Rachel's direction. Rachel gasped in surprise and put her hands to her chest.

"Me too, well minus being homeschooled... but what an amazing discovery. Now I know you can follow along for the rest of the movie." Rachel said with a wide grin and Santana just rolled her eyes again. I loved the way they were towards each other. They had this weird sort of bond even though Santana pretended to hate her.

The movie went on and Rachel forced Santana to sing along with each song. I sat and watched my two best friends, one of which I'd known forever and grown up with, the other which I planned to grow old with and have a family with. When the movie ended Rachel was quick to put in Rocky Horror. I was excited about this one because I actually knew all the words to the songs and could sing along. I wondered if Santana knew these songs too. I guess I'd find out soon enough.

Rachel picked up her phone that I didn't hear ring and answered it just as the lips showed up on the screen. It was just the DVD menu so it didn't bother me.

"Hello beautiful." She answered with a smile. She looked down at her lap and started messing with the hem of her shirt nervously with a smile wider than I've ever seen. I knew it was Quinn before she even answered. I really missed her and wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, it was a great idea. We just finished West Side Story and I put in Rocky Horror. I even got her to sing along. Yeah, I have to hang up now... she can hear everything I've said and I'm scared for my life when she glares at me the way she is now. If you don't hear from me before bed, call the police and tell them Santana Lopez killed me." She replied. She grinned wider and Santana rolled her eyes and tried to hold back the smile I could see the corner of her lips curl into.

"I love you too. Bye." Rachel said before hanging up. She shrugged at Santana and set her phone down on the arm of the couch.

"Quinn was in on this queervention, I shoulda known." Santana joked.

"We were just trying to think of some way to let you know we were here. Since she can't be here she told me to tell you that you can skype or call her anytime." Rachel explained. Santana just let out a deep sigh.

"Look, I'm not very good with all this supportive, lovey dovey feelings crap. Well at least I never was, until I met Brittany and then I got a little better. You'll only hear me say this a select few times in our lives so I hope you record it in your memory and play it back accordingly in the future... but anyways... what I'm getting at here Gay Berry is.. uh.. thanks and stuff... for everything." Santana said. It seemed like it was really hard for her to get that out but I'm proud of her for showing her appreciation. Rachel tilted her head and smiled at Santana before she crawled across the couch and over me to hug Santana. Santana let out a surprised gasp and hugged back for a few seconds before she pushed Rachel away. Rachel crawled back to her spot and hit play on the remote.

We sat there and silently watched the intro to the movie. Santana had her hand running up and down my leg and it sent a tingly feeling through my body.

"The cookies should be done cooling. I'll get get them." Rachel said with a smile and walked into the kitchen. Santana leaned over towards me and slid her arms around my waist before she pulled me on top of her and hugged me tight. Our lips came together in a soft kiss and I was surprised when her tongue slid across my bottom lip but I quickly oened my mouth.

Rachel came back in with the cookies and cleared her throat. I slowly pulled away from Santana and she kissed my nose before I moved back to my original spot. There was a good feeling mixed with a twang of guilt and sadness in the pit of my stomach. The good feeling was from how happy I am with my move to New York having Santana here with me and Rachel as our roommate. Everything seemed perfect. The sad guilt was knowing that Santana was hurting and her Grandma was dying, it made me feel like I shouldn't be happy because I knew she was so sad. We sat there and ate the cookies together while we watched the movie and sometimes sang along.

"I'm tired." Santana whined after awhile. I smiled and pulled her arm up as I stood up. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and we started walking towards our bedroom.

"Night Rach." I said as we walked by and she smiled at both of us.

"Night girls. Thanks for hanging out." She said and switched off the TV. When we made it to our room I saw Lord Tubbington was sleeping on Santana's side of the bed.

"Oh hellz to the no. That giant furball is not taking up my entire half of the bed." She said with her ghetto attitude.

"It just means you can cuddle up closer to me." I told her and she just smiled back at me. We both stripped down to our underwear and slid into the bed. Santana laid in between Lord Tubbington and me with her front pressed against my back. Her arms draped around my waist and she pulled me tight against her.

"I love you." She whispered into the skin of my neck.

"I love you too." I replied and we laid there silently listening to one anothers breathing until we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm for work and Santana pulled me closer when I reached to turn it off.

"Honey, don't you want the alarm to get turned off." I breathed out before I grabbed her hand and raised it to my lips. She groaned and let go so I could turn off the alarm. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. I never wanted to leave this bed if she was lying next to me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I whispered into the skin of her neck. She let out a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at me and smiled. I pressed my lips to her forehead and lingered there for a few seconds.

"I love waking up next to you." She said and snuggled into me. I couldn't agree more to that statement.

After about fifteen minutes of cuddling with Santana, I had to get out of bed and get ready for work. I took a really fast shower before I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a packet of pop tarts and put them in the toaster. I went back into my room to fix my hair into a pony and put on my socks. Santana laid in bed staring at me with a pouty face.

"Why're you pouting?" I asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you have to go to work when all I want to do is spend the entire day in bed naked with you." She said and I smirked at her. I moved towards the bed and leaned over taking her lips into a sweet kiss. I pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"I have to talk to my boss about Lima today. Wish me luck. Then when I get back we'll have sexy times before we pack and buy tickets." I told her. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead before turning towards the door.

"I love you. Call me if you need me. Have a good day." I told her on my way towards the kitchen. I grabbed my pop tarts and headed out the door after pulling my shoes on.

The trip to work was short and I made it in time to stretch before class. I knew my boss wouldn't be around until after my first class, so I'd have to wait until then to talk to him. The first class went by smoothly and everyone seemed to be finally catching on to the choreography. As everyone was filing out of the studio, I saw my boss walked in.

"Hey Brittany, how's it going?" Jack asked as he walked up to me.

"Well, classes are going well but I really need to talk to you about something important..." I said with a forced smile. He turned serious and looked into my eyes with concern.

"I need a few days off before our holiday break to head back home. It's a family emergency." I told him. He nodded and waved his hand.

"I'll have someone take over your classes until you're back from break. Can't let work get in the way of family." He said with a smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means. You're amazing, thank you." I said and he shook his head at me.

"Don't worry about it. Any decent person would understand these situations are important whatever the emergency may be." He said before he turned and walked towards his office in the back. I walked over to my bag by the mirrors and grabbed my phone out. I wanted to call Santana and let her know the news. I saw that I had six missed phone calls and three texts.

**From Sexiest Girlfriend Ever: Call me ASAP. **

**From Sexiest Girlfriend Ever: Babe, I need you. Call me please.**

**From Sexiest Girlfriend Ever: I hope to god you check your phone between classes.**

****I instantly hit her name in my phone and pressed the send button. My heart was racing and I feared the worst. The phone rang twice before I heard the muffled sounds of Santana crying.

"Babe, what happened?" I asked. She cried harder into the phone and my heart sank into my stomach. I started gathering my things before I walked to the back office. I knocked on the door while waiting for her to be able to talk.

"I need to go." I said when Jack answered the door. He nodded and waved his hand.

"Sh-sh-she's in ICU-U-U. I have t-t-to get to L-L-Lima." Santana cried into the phone and I ran out the door. I started running towards my apartment. I knew it would take a bit but I also knew at this time of day it would be the fastest way home.

"I'm on my way home right now honey. Just take deep breaths. I'll buy tickets to leave as soon as possible and we'll be on our way." I explained trying to calm her down a bit.

"J-j-just get home p-p-please." She cried harder into the phone and my heart practically shattered into a million pieces. I was only a few blocks away and I was determined to make it to Santana as fast as possible. I ran in between cars and people and bicycles and weaved through obstacles.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. I'll be there soon." I just kept repeating it hoping the words would calm her a bit so she wasn't hyperventilating.

I just kept repeating the same thing over and over until I ran through the door of my apartment out of breath. I ran to my room and saw Santana curled up in a ball on my bed.

"Oh baby." I said as I crossed the room and laid on top of her with my arms wrapped around her. We laid like that for awhile until her crying slowed and I sat up.

"I'm going to buy tickets now." I said and grabbed my laptop from the nightstand.

After I bought the tickets online for two hours away, we had a limited amount of time to pack. Luckily, we were going home so we knew we had some things there. We sped through our room like a tornado and packed a few bags before dashing out of our apartment. We made it to the airport just before the deadline to check in for our flight. We passed through security and sat down in the waiting area. Santana reached into my lap to grab my hand and rest them on her thigh.

"What happened Tana, why is she all of a sudden in ICU?" I asked because I was in too much a rush to ask before and I was more concerned with Santana's well-being.

"She got pneumonia somehow because her immune system is so fried, and the cancer isn't allowing her body to fight the sickness because it doesn't have enough energy to so basically her body is shutting down." She explained simply. I tugged her hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her skin.

"This is really it." She said and I saw the tears brimming in her eyes. I knew this was just the beginning of a horrible nightmare for her.

* * *

**It's been awhile! Sorry it took me so long, I've been distracted. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and so sorry about Abuela. We knew it was coming. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
